


The Unexpected

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Butt Plugs, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Postpartum Depression, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely Doctor turns to the one person he hopes can make him fill loved again. But the consequences of that night are nothing he could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was so alone. His TARDIS had been full of life, love and happiness. He had the woman he loved more then anything beside him again for that precious short time. His best friends surrounded him and for a moment he could pretend that he would be happy again. He knew it was a lie though. The man who looked like him was dangerous and couldn't be left on his own in this universe... Oh, who was he kidding. The Metacrisis could have stayed but he wanted to give Rose the one thing she truly wanted, a life with him. So he did the second hardest thing that day, he gave her up. He left her on the beach in the parallel universe and though he didn't say goodbye, he silently hoped beyond hope that she had a fantastic life.

The hardest thing he had to do, was to save Donna's life by removing her memories. She had been one of the best friend's he had ever had in all of his ten regenerations. She never saw him as a genius, or a God, or even someone worth flirting with. She saw him as a friend or oddly enough a little brother. It broke his hearts and nearly killed him when he said goodbye to her in the kitchen and she looked right through him. He was a stranger, why did she care that he was there or the fact that he was leaving. He let the TARDIS drift in the vortex for a few days after that, making mindless repairs or just sitting in his library. Finally he decided he had enough with moping and was going to cheer himself up.

But in the end he felt worse. First time out on random, he found a man who thought he was him. He was hopeful for a moment, thinking that he could actually not be lonely in the future. He was wrong though. The man wasn't him and though he saved the day and was thanked by all the people he saved, he still felt the loneliness in his hearts. The loneliness was only made worse by agreeing to stay for Christmas dinner and seeing everyone happy. He felt guilty about being mad they were happy, when he barely knew the feeling anymore, regardless of how much he pretended and he returned to the time ship lonelier than ever.

The bus ride was a distraction until he was given the horrible prophecy that he will knock four times. Then Mars happened. He replaced the loneliness with anger. He was the Time Lord Victorious and no one was going to hurt him anymore. He controlled the laws of time, but he had gone to far. He had ruined the woman's beautiful legacy. Instead of dying a hero on Mars, he had turned her into nothing more than another suicide. Sure her granddaughter's legacy lived on, but Adelaide Brooke deserved more then what he had given her. As he turned around in the snow, Ood Sigma had beckoned to him. But he wasn't ready to die, not yet. So he ran.

That is what brought him here. He stood outside of Torchwood hub and waited nervously. For one night he didn't want to feel lonely anymore. He just wanted to be loved. He knew in his hearts that there was one man who had always loved him. One who was just waiting for him to return that love. He watched Jack walk across the rare snow day in Cardiff. His hands were deep in his pockets.

"Is there trouble Doctor," Jack asked upon his approach, much to the Doctor's disappointment. He looked at the snow in Jack's hair and the redness starting to darken his cheeks.

"Why can't anyone say hello anymore? Last time I was greeted by 'Where the hell have you been,'" The Doctor said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized quickly seeing the sadness in the Doctor's eyes. "Hello Doctor."

"Hello Jack," He smiled gently, the smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"What can I help you with?" Jack asked curious. He was surprised when the Doctor reached forward and dusted the snow off Jack's hair before kissing him softly on the lips. Jack's eyes went wide in surprise but he made no move to stop him. He instead tested the grounds by opening his mouth slightly and running his tongue across the Doctor's lips. The Doctor opened his mouth to allow Jack to deepen the kiss. He pulled Jack closer to him and put his hand firmly on his back. Breaking the kiss he rested his head on Jack's shoulder for a moment as he pressed their groins together so Jack could feel how much he wanted it. He heard Jack groan.

"Stay with me tonight," The Doctor whispered not lifting his head. His reply was Jack biting his neck as he pulled him closer and carefully pushed him back into the TARDIS closing the door behind them.

"Are you su..." Jack started to ask. The Doctor cut him off by placing a finger on Jack's lips. He carefully removed Jack's coat and then his own before leading Jack to a bedroom. He kept his movements slow and careful as he kissed Jack and worked on removing Jack's clothes. Jack followed the Time Lord's lead and didn't rush his movements. Once their clothes were gone they laid down on the bed. Jack continued to keep his movements gentle as he ran his hand over the Doctor's bare skin. He caressed the Doctor's inside thigh as he kissed down his chest.

"Jack," The Doctor whimpered as the teasing was becoming too much. Jack moved his hand upward and took the Doctor firmly in his hand. The Doctor moaned and thrust into Jack's hand as Jack kissed back up to his neck and bit down softly. 

"Jack, I'm going to," He moaned as Jack let go of his neck and leaned down taking the Doctor in his mouth. The Doctor cried out as he came and Jack swallowed around him. 

"Good?" Jack asked slightly amused as he could feel the Doctor trembling with his release. He leaned up to kiss the Doctor again. 

"I want you Jack," The Doctor whimpered against his mouth.

"You have me," Jack whispered back and the Doctor shook his head. Jack watched in shock as the Doctor rolled on to his knees placing his shoulders firmly against the mattress. He was about to ask again if he was sure he knew what he wanted. He hesitated long enough that the Doctor looked at him curiously through one eye. He didn't say anything as he placed his hand on the Doctor and looked at him for permission. The Doctor nodded slightly and then looked away again. That was all Jack needed. He stuck his finger in his mouth and wet it before pressing it against the tight hole. He moved his finger in slow circles before pressing more firmly and sliding it deep inside. The Doctor gasped and Jack paused. 

"Am I hurting you?" He asked in concern. 

"No," The Doctor responded. Jack withdrew his finger and got of the bed. Finding his pants, he pulled out the small bottle of lube he carried with him and climbed back on the bed. He opened the bottle and put some on his finger before returning it to the Doctor's entrance, this time his finger slid in with ease and he received a long moan in return. He thrust gently with his finger until he met less resistance and then added a second. 

He wanted to wait until the Doctor could handle a third but he felt as though he was going to burst as it was. Lubing himself up, he placed himself against the Doctor and slowly pushed in, pausing once the head had penetrated. He took deep calming breaths as he let the Doctor get use to the feel. Once the Doctor had relaxed he pushed all the way in and then pulled out to the tip. He kept his movements slow and the Doctor whimpered and moaned beneath him. Pulling out completely he flipped the Doctor onto his back and grabbed the Doctor's legs pulling them up.

"I want to see your face," Jack said as he pushed back in. The Doctor groaned and closed his eyes. 

"Jack," The Doctor whimpered again, as Jack began to thrust. He wrapped his hand around the Doctor's member again and began to move his hand in time with his thrust. The Doctor cried out again and semen coated Jack's hand as well as the Doctor's stomach as his body clenched around Jack. That was all it took and Jack soon found himself spilling himself deeply into the Doctor. He rested his head on the Doctor's ankle as he tried to catch his breath. Their bodies were still joined together and neither one of them made a move to separate. 

"You don't live up to your reputation," The Doctor panted cheekily. 

"Oh Doc, I'm just getting started." Jack responded as he began to move again. Jack made them both cum again before he lay on his side panting and spent. He was still inside the Doctor and he wrapped an arm and around him and held him tight. He kissed the back of the Doctor's neck and chuckled when he received a sleepy sounding sigh in return. 

"Better," Jack asked in amusement as he felt his softening member slip out of the Doctor. 

"S'nice," The Doctor whispered in return before his breathing evened out and soon Jack joined him. When Jack awoke in the morning, the Doctor wasn't in the room. Not surprised Jack stretched and looked around. Spotting the door he wanted, open a crack, he headed to the bathroom. He showered and dressed before heading out to the control room. The Doctor was on his back underneath the console working. Two cups, one of coffee and the other with tea sat on the console. Jack picked up the one with coffee and took a sip. He smiled when he realized the Doctor remembered how he liked it.

"Morning Jack," the Doctor said happily, coming out from underneath. He stood up and took a sip of the tea. "I hope you slept well."

"I slept fine, thank you," Jack replied slightly disappointed that the moment between them had passed.

"Good." The two stood in silence drinking for a moment. Jack finished his cup and set it back down on the console.

"I've got to get to work, Doc," Jack said as he headed towards the TARDIS doors. "Goodbye Doctor."

"Goodbye Jack."

Jack exited the TARDIS and walked slowly towards the hub. He heard the sound of the TARDIS dematerializing behind him. He knew in his heart that it was the last time he would see the Doctor. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he entered the information center and got to work.

-DW-

The Doctor drifted. All of time and space still was his, sod dying, time didn't control him. He shuddered at the thought. He wasn't the Time Lord Victorious, he reminded himself. That was just the thoughts of a man who was afraid and lonely. That wasn't him.

And so he just drifted. He rode the Time Vortex to unknown places, avoiding the Ood Sphere at all cost. The TARDIS was being nice to him. She took him to small villages with little shops. He watched countless sunsets with varying numbers of suns. He rested while outside the TARDIS meteors showers streaked the skies. The ceiling in his room reflecting the outside sky. His mind would drift as he watched them. He often thought of Rose and hoped she was happy with the metacrisis. His mind also drifted to Jack. He was tempted to go see him again but instead he laid alone.

He was getting more and more fatigued. He attributed it though to the depression that he refused to acknowledge he had. Sure it was a passing thought on occasion and he knew he should probably do something about it. But he was the last of the Time Lords, he was on his own in all of space and time, he had the right to be depressed damn it.

One morning he woke up with his stomach aching. Stomach aches were not normal for him, but not completely unheard of. He got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, as he entered the bathroom though he didn't quite make it to the toilet. As he got sick all over the bathroom floor he burst into tears. Now that was unusual.

"Sorry old girl," he sobbed apologetic to the TARDIS. She hummed at him comfortingly in reply. He turned and headed out of his room and down towards the medical bay. He was thankful that she had taken pity on him and placed it only two doors down from his room. Entering he climbed up on one of the beds and laid down with his arm covering his eyes. His head was pounding from getting sick and he just wanted to know what was wrong with him and then crawl back into his own bed.

Lifting his arm from his eyes, he glanced at the monitor facing the bed. He groaned and covered his eyes with his arm again. Taking a deep breath he lifted his arm a second time and then pulled himself to sit up. He pulled the screen near him. He looked over the body scan. There was a pill in his cabinet that he could take that would solve his problem. He would still feel badly for a few days but he would be up on his feet like normal again. Feeling guilty for even thinking it, he put his hand protectively across his stomach.

He turned to the screen again. The word pregnant was flashing across the screen almost playfully. He had heard of male Time Lords conceiving in the past. But that was back before they started looming all children. Why let nature choose when you could pick the traits you wanted for you child? Of all the Time Lords that he went to the academy with only a small handful were born naturally. He had never even entertained the thought that he could carry a child though. But if he was going to be able to in any of his regenerations then it would be this body. He had problems since day one with the over abundance of energy and the headaches. He had headaches his whole life but nothing like the ones he had since Rose woke him up early.

"Is it healthy?" he asked the TARDIS in concern. The sound of two hearts beating rapidly filled the medical bay and he smiled at the sound. Feeling a little better he headed to the library. He spent his waking hours the next few days in the library learning all he could about what he was in store for. That was when he wasn't rushing to the bathroom to empty his all ready empty stomach. Knowing it would all be worth it when he had a healthy child in his arms made reading it a little easier. The one thing that left him unsure though was the fact he was going to need a doctor.

He originally planned just to hide away for the duration of the pregnancy. But as he read about the complications he could experience and the actual birthing process, he realized that he was insane for even considering the thought. He also knew he had to choose someone who he knew and trusted. A Time Lord baby, even a half Time Lord baby was something people would pay a lot of money to get their hands on if they found out. Sucking up his courage, he picked up the cell phone Martha had given him and dialed her number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" she said. He breathed deeply and then hung up. Great now he was the creepy pregnant man. The phone rang and he considered not answering it. It went to voice mail and then went silent before it began to ring again. He realized he had worried her. As the phone began to ring for the third time he answered it.

"Oh my god Doctor, are you okay?" Martha rushed and he chuckled slightly.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"You're laughing, you're really laughing. You had me worried sick and now you're laughing." Martha seethed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as his eyes filled with tears, not again he thought. "I didn't mean to worry you. I just need your help but if it is too much trouble I will ask someone else."

"What kind of help do you need?"

"I would rather explain it in person." He hesitated. If he told her in person he didn't have to hurry straight there. He could regroup first.

"How about tea in an hour?"

"Fine, I'll be there." He responded. "Just tell me where you are at." He got the information and then put his head into his hands. Once he was back in control, he gathered up several books and a collection of notes he had taken and headed to the control room.

-DW-

When the TARDIS landed he opened the door to reveal Martha's living room and Martha staring at him with her arms crossed. He frowned at her and she returned it. He had expected more of a hello. There were those damn tears again. He wiped them with the back of his hand and then held up his arms to Martha. She came over and wrapped him in a hug.

"Oh, I've missed you," she exclaimed. "You need to contact us more and not just when you are in trouble."

"I'm not in trouble."

"Then why the call that you need help?" Martha asked as she led him into the kitchen where she had a cup for tea waiting and a bunch of nibbles. He took the tea and ignored the food as he felt his stomach flip at the smell.

"I do need help but I am not in trouble," he swallowed hard. "I'm pregnant." He took a sip out of his cup of tea as he saw the doubt cross Martha's face.

"I'm not crazy," he set his tea down. "It is possible for certain males of my species to get pregnant."

Playing along Martha asked him, "Whose the father?"

"I'd rather not say. He wouldn't want to be apart of the baby's life and I am not going to make him."

"Okay, jokes over. Why are you really here?" Martha giggled.

"I'm here because I am pregnant and I need a doctor. I was hoping you would be able to help me. I even brought you books and reference materials," he said confused.

"You're not joking."

"No." Taking her hand he led her into the TARDIS and down to the medical bay. He pulled up his test results on the screen and then played the baby's heart. She sat down and immediately took on a professional tone.

"So what kind of pregnancy is this? Is it an alien that is using your body and will end up killing you?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "No it isn't an alien. Well technically to you it is, but to me it is half Time Lord."

"How?"

"Do I really need to go over that with you Martha?" He raised one eyebrow at her with an amused grin.

"I'm just surprised to find out you have sex."

"Next question?" he said quickly his face turning red.

"How will the baby get out? It's not like you have the parts." Martha looked at his groin absentmindedly and his face turned even redder.

"It's in the books I am going to leave with you, but a birth canal will develop. Please Martha I would feel more comfortable if you read the books first and then you can ask all the questions you want."

"Fair enough." Martha agreed. "I have a stipulation to being your doctor though. You have to listen to me. You have to submit to examinations and if I put you on bed rest I expect you to listen." He nodded his agreement. "I mean it Doctor. What I say will only be for the best for you and the baby and I expect you to listen."

"I will," he agreed again. "I just need your agreement that you will keep this between us and not tell anybody else. I mean it, no one." Martha reluctantly agreed. The two chatted and caught up for awhile before the Doctor looked as though he was going to fall asleep.

"All right I want you back here in a week, both your time and mine for your first examination. Set an alarm if you have to but don't be late." Martha kissed him on the head. "Oh and Doctor stay out of trouble."

"I will," he promised. Martha left and he sent the TARDIS out into the Time Vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha was pleasantly surprised when exactly one week later the sound of the TARDIS engines filled the flat again. The Doctor opened the door with a grin on his face.

"You seem happy this morning," Martha stated as she wrapped him in a hug.

"I kept half a banana down for an hour," he said looking proud of himself. Martha laughed.

"Good. We will discuss vitamins and what you can take for morning sickness. Now I haven't been able to study the books you lent me too much between work and the time Mickey is home. It would be easier if you let me tell him." Martha rambled as they headed to the medi-bay.

"No," the Doctor replied without hesitation. Martha sighed loudly.

"You can't hide away forever." He turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay maybe you can, but do you really want to?"

"No, actually no." The Doctor said sadly continuing on his way. "You can tell Mickey, but it goes no further." They entered the medi-bay and he sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for her to sit in the other. Martha reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, before sitting down.

"I just have a few questions and then I want to examine you so I know how you are doing. Then we will measure the baby so I can get an idea of how far along you are."

"Shoot," he leaned back with a grin and folded his hands behind his head.

"Have you ever been pregnant before?" Martha asked.

"Nope."

"Are you taking any vitamins or medicine currently that I need to be aware of?"

"No," he responded again.

"What is the other species of the baby?" She asked and the grin faded.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because I can read your books and know what is normal for the development of a Time Lord baby but without knowing what the father is I can make mistakes. What if I give you a medicine that is fine for you but deadly to the father?" Martha queried.

"Then I wouldn't take it." the Doctor responded.

"What if you were unable to tell me? Also how will I know if something that is abnormal for you is normal for the father? I don't want to inadvertently kill your child because I didn't know the other half of it's genes." The Doctor stared at Martha. He was happy she had obviously given it a lot of thought over the last week. But that was one of the things he loved about Martha. He sat up and kissed her on the head before leaning back again.

"Doctor?"

"I'm thinking," he replied. He knew he had to tell her the truth and he couldn't just tell her human. There was a difference between 21st century humans and 51st century humans. He also knew though that by telling her she would figure out that it was Jack. He opened and closed his mouth again. Martha just sat there waiting.

"Jack," He finally whispered his voice so low he barely heard it. Martha nodded. She asked him a few more questions and then had him hop up onto the table. He watched her looking amused again as she checked, his ears, eyes, and mouth. He huffed loudly when she held up a thermometer though. 

"The TARDIS can tell you my body temperature." He informed her.

"You're right. I know the TARDIS can easily give me all this information but I was trained using these methods and would prefer to follow my training, now open up." She said more forcefully and he rolled his eyes and placed the thermometer underneath his tongue. He grinned as she read the results. If he were a human he would have hypothermia but it was fine for his species. She shook out the thermometer and set it aside before listening to his hearts. 

"All right, I want you to take off your shirt and lay back on the bed." He again didn't look happy but he followed her instructions. She gently felt along his abdomen and across his hips making sure he didn't have an unusual sore spots. She then pulled out the TARDIS's ultrasound and put the gel on his stomach. He shuddered slightly and she looked up at him.

"Cold," He informed her. She nodded as she placed the wand on his stomach and began to search for the fetus.

"There it is," She said happily as she started to take measurements and then set the TARDIS to print out the information. The Doctor stared silently at the screen just watching. She printed off an extra picture for him before setting the equipment down and wiping the gel off of his abdomen. 

"You're about three months I am guessing," she told the Doctor. 

"Three months and twelve days." He concurred with a grin as he sat up and she shook her head as she continued. 

"A human gestation is about 9, well really 10 and from what I read a Time Lords is 12. I am going to read more and compare the notes I took with the books so I can try to get you a more exact time frame. In the mean time I want to schedule another meeting in two weeks so I can ask you any questions I might have and you can do the same."

"Sounds good." the Doctor responded.

"Also is there a vitamin you can take?"

He stood up and headed over to the cabinet. He went through it for several moments before pulling out a bottle. "These are safe for both humans and Time Lords," he stated showing it to her. She wrote down the name in her notes for future reference.

"Okay what about for morning sickness?" She asked and he shook his head no.

"Nothing that I can take safely at the moment. I have a powerful antiemetic drug I normally take, that is harmful to humans."

"Okay then we're done for now." Martha stood and headed out to the control room with the Doctor following. "Do you want to stay for lunch?"

"There is a fantastic aurora happening right now if I hurry I can catch it," he smiled.

"I can take a hint." She turned to leave before stopping and turning back to him. "Oh and Doctor on a personal note, if you actually talked to Jack you would be surprised." Martha advised him. "Jack has been a father in the past and surprisingly he is really quite good with kids."

"He doesn't need a baby and a Time Lord weighing him down," the Doctor said sadly.

"But if you talk to him, I think you may find, that is exactly what he wants." She smiled as she headed off the TARDIS. He stood by the console and watched the door close behind her. He looked down at the picture in his hands. Was he being selfish for not telling Jack? He considered it for a moment. Hooking the picture to the bottom of the monitor he sent the TARDIS into the vortex. He lingered there for awhile, just wandering around the controls lazily. He passed by the monitor and saw the countdown to the next time he had to visit Martha with a date and time underneath it.

She was right, he thought grumpily. Jack deserved to know even if he did reject them. He also knew Jack wouldn't. Jack had protected him time and time again whether it was from an alien threat or from Torchwood before he became their leader. Jack had turned down the offer to travel with him a few years ago but he understood why. He was proud of how Jack had turned his life around from the conman he had been to the leader he had become. Making a life with Jack and their child wasn't the worse idea he could think of. In fact it made him smile to think of waking up with Jack beside him and the baby in the nursery across the hall. Before he could change his mind he set the coordinates without changing the day and landed the TARDIS on the rift in Cardiff.

-DW-

Jack was bored. He was done with his paperwork and the rift was silent. He had sent everyone home for the day about an hour ago. Currently he was sitting in his office spinning in his chair trying to think of something to do. Part of him was hoping the rift detector would go off just so he would have something to do. He spun again and the chair tipped backwards. He fell to the ground with a crash and a groan followed by laughter at his own stupidity.

He was laughing so hard he almost missed the sound he had been listening for day and night since he had last seen him. The sound of the man he longed for returning. He had been worried sick about the Doctor ever since they had spent the night together a few months back. He was worried that he would never see him again. He could live with the fact the Doctor might have regenerated as long as he could see him again. Scrambling to his feet, Jack grabbed his coat and ran out of his office and to the information center. He fixed his hair and put his coat on before walking slowly outside trying not to seem to eager.

When he was about halfway across the square the TARDIS started to dematerialize. Disappointment filled Jack as he watched it. The Doctor was probably just refueling and not here to see him at all. Yet when it was almost gone it suddenly started to appear again. The Tardis landed again and a short time later the door opened and the Doctor strolled out. He looked nervous as he closed the TARDIS doors behind himself and he made his way over to Jack.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again," Jack commented as the Doctor stood in front of him.

"We need to talk," the Doctor replied looking over Jack's shoulder. He saw Jack's face fall out of the corner of his eye, but then Jack quickly but a cold look on his face. He led the Doctor into the hub and to his office. Taking his coat off he hung up it and sat down at his desk. He put his feet up on the desk and stared up at the ceiling, as the Doctor sat down. He tried to pretend he didn't care.

"What is it?" Jack asked in a snide tone to try to hide the heartache he was feeling. The Doctor wasn't here for him.

"Did I do something wrong?" The Doctor asked his tone a little surprised. Jack glanced over and was shocked to see the Doctor's eyes were filled with tears. The Doctor wiped them away with the back of his hand but they reappeared just as quickly. He stood up. "I should go."

"No, Doc. I'm sorry." Jack apologized. "Have a seat and I will go make you a cup of tea."

"Thank you." The Doctor smiled warmly, thankful for the chance to try to pull himself together. The hormones were driving him crazy. Right now he didn't know what would happen if he met up with a Dalek. He might fight it or he could just burst into tears. He shook his head and wiped his face again. Jack came back and handed him a cup of tea and set a box of tissues on the desk. He sat down back behind the desk and rested his arms on it, so he was looking right at the Doctor.

"So Doc, what brings you to Cardiff," Jack asked nicer this time, a little wary at how easily he had made the Doctor cry last time. In all the years he had known the Doctor he had never seen him cry.

"You do."

"Me?"

"Do you remember that night we had a few months ago?" The Doctor asked blushing.

"How could I forget it?" Jack commented seductively.

"Well," The Doctor took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"I see." Jack leaned back in his chair.

"I'm not asking you for anything Jack. If you want, I want you to be a part of the child's life. Of both our lives. You could say no though. I would understand. You don't need a baby when you have Torchwood to run. Children take a lot of time. If you want to think about it I understand and I could leave and give you some time." The Doctor rambled so quickly that Jack was amazed he could understand it all.

"Yes," Jack said without hesitation.

"Yes?" The Doctor sounded surprised. Jack came around the desk and took the Doctor's chin into his hand. He lifted the Doctor's head and looked into his eyes as he kissed him softly on the lips.

"Did you really think you even had to ask?" Jack asked with a smirk.

The Doctor had burst into tears again and Jack chuckled as he reached behind him and grabbed a tissue. He handed it to the Doctor who wiped his eyes and then blew his nose before handing it back to Jack. Jack made a face as he took it and threw it into the bin. He reached out and wiped the rest of the tears off the Doctor's face using his thumb.

"Why are you crying?" He asked sensitively.

"I don't know," The Doctor sobbed. "I didn't expect you to say yes. I mean I hoped you would, but you're Captain Jack Harkness. You flirt just by saying hello."

"Are you sure you want to do this Doctor?" Jack wondered concerned. "Not to jump to far ahead but where are we going to live. We can't raise a baby on the Tardis and Torchwood isn't safe."

"I haven't wanted anything more in a long time," the Doctor replied. "Does it really matter where we live? I am not going to give up the TARDIS and I don't expect you to give up Torchwood. We could get a flat nearby and you can work here and I will park the TARDIS in the yard."

"You would go domestic?" Jack was surprised again.

"I have before. I have been a father before and lived in a house with my wife and children. I can do domestic."

"As long as there is a lot of running in between?" Jack joked.

"And during." The Doctor agreed. "Though Martha has threatened bed rest." He made a face.

"Martha knows?"

"She is my doctor. The Doctor's doctor." He giggled at the sound. Jack made a mental note to talk to Martha tomorrow. It wasn't as though he didn't believe the Doctor thought he was pregnant. By the 51st century there had been more than one male pregnancy, though they were still rare. He had even heard of alien species where the male carried the child. He just needed reassurance.

"You know Doc, you didn't have to get pregnant to try to get me to stay with you. I would have come willing." The Doctor looked indignant and opened his mouth. Jack cut him off placing his lips firmly against the Doctors and running his tongue along the Doctor's teeth. The Doctor tensed for a moment as Jack pulled him close and then moaned under his touch. Jack ran his hands down the Doctor's back resting them on his behind as he pressed their groins together. 

"Jack," The Doctor whimpered into his mouth and Jack chuckled as he pulled back a little and moved his hands to the front. He undid the Doctor's pants and slid his hand in taking his growing member in his hand. The Doctor groaned and moved his body a little. Jack grabbed his hip to hold him in place. 

"Just feel," Jack whispered as he slowly ran his hand up and down the Doctor's shaft. The Doctor held on to Jack, trembling and sighed loudly when Jack finally freed his cock from his trousers. Jack let go long enough to lick his hand and return it. He squeezed the Doctor gently and then moved his hand up and down in slow, agonizing movements. Jack nipped the Doctor's ear.

"My bed, now." He said letting go. The Doctor scurried to follow Jack down to his room and Jack closed the hatch behind them. He quickly undressed and then undressed the Doctor. The Doctor stood still and Jack realized he was waiting for his next instruction. "On the bed and on your side." Jack ordered and the Doctor followed them. Jack grinned and decided to explore the Doctor's need to be controlled more another time. He climbed on the bed behind the Doctor and grabbed his lube off the nightstand. Dripping on to the Doctor's puckered hole he pushed the tip of his finger in. 

"More," The Doctor moaned. 

"Shh, what did I say, just feel." Jack responded as he used his other hand to guide the Doctor's legs into a more bent position. He pressed his finger in further and found the Doctor's prostate. He brushed his finger over it and the Doctor bit his lip to keep from crying out. Jack stroked his thigh as he moved one finger and then two in and out of the Doctor's body. Knowing the Doctor could handle him after only two fingers, Jack lubed himself up. He lay behind the Doctor and kissed the back of his neck as he rubbed himself up and down the Doctor's hole, without penetrating. 

The Doctor whimpered and shifted trying to get Jack to enter him. Jack rolled onto his back and the Doctor turned and looked at him confused over his shoulder. "I want you to ride me." Jack said and the Doctor nodded. He moved to straddle Jack's body and lined Jack up with his hole. He moaned as Jack finally penetrated his body and sank down to the hilt. The slight burn and fullness felt amazing and when Jack brushed against his prostate again he moaned. Jack grabbed the Doctor's hip in one hand and his cock in the other. He began to move his wrist in time with the Doctor's own movements. The Doctor cried out his release and cum covered Jack's stomach. Jack reached up and pulled the Doctor down into a kiss as he placed his feet flat on the bed and bent his knees so he could continue to thrust into the Doctor. He didn't last much longer before he filled the Doctor with one last deep thrust. He pulled back and let himself slide out of the Doctor as he held the Doctor tightly to his chest. The Doctor sighed sleepily and Jack let him rest for a moment before positioning himself at the Doctor's entrance again. 

Later that night, after his body moved with the Doctor's for a second time, he lay awake holding him. His hands were gently tracing the Time Lord's body as he slept curled up against him. He couldn't help but wonder if the Doctor would have returned to him if he hadn't got pregnant. He liked to think he would but a nagging voice in the back of his mind kept telling him he would not have seen the Time Lord again.

-DW-

When Martha arrived to work the next morning she was surprised but pleased to see the Doctor sitting in a chair by the rift manipulator computers. He was reading a book and giggling happily at it.

"What's so funny," She asked. He lifted the book and Martha saw it was an unexplained mysteries book. She smiled and shook her head.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Good," he giggled harder as he turned the page. "I remember doing this one."

"Which one?" She asked curiously and he closed the book. "Fine. Did you take your vitamin."

"Yep and I promptly threw it up along with the banana milkshake Jack made me." The Doctor made a face of disgust and lowered his voice. "He didn't use real bananas. I didn't like it." Jack came up behind him.

"Then you should have said something rather then drinking it anyways." Jack advised him as he sat down a cup of tea in front of the Doctor. "You don't have to eat or drink something you don't like. It won't hurt my feelings. How about I send Ianto shopping later and he can get some food you do like.

"Like real banana's. Oh and cake." The Doctor grinned happily.

"You have to have a more balanced diet then banana's and cake." Martha scolded with a laugh.

"Jack." The Doctor whined.

"Martha is your doctor, if she says you have to eat more I am not going to argue her. Speaking of which, Martha can I speak with you for a moment in my office?" Jack asked. The Doctor watched them go. He was curious but Jack's body language made it clear he wasn't welcome. Shrugging it off he began to count how many unexplained incidents he was responsible for in the book.

Martha followed Jack up to the office and closed the door behind her. "Is there a problem Jack?" she asked seriously.

"Is he really pregnant?" Jack wondered. "You're not just humoring him that he is until you can find a way to make him believe you he isn't."

"No Jack I am not just humoring him. He really is pregnant. I didn't believe him either when he told me but I have seen the scans and I have examined him myself. If you want later, we can all go to the TARDIS and I can show you." Martha stated and Jack nodded. He didn't ask whether or not she knew if the baby was his. It didn't matter to him. He was still going to protect and love the child and the Doctor regardless.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed and the Doctor made no move to leave as he stayed with Jack at Torchwood. He was working on the rift computers to make them more effective. The TARDIS had been moved to inside the hub and the Doctor had also taken to cataloging the artifacts for Jack. Some he allowed Jack to keep in the vault or in a safe and a few he took and stored on the TARDIS.

For now he had also taken to sharing Jack's bed in Torchwood. They all ready had to cuddle close to fit on the bed and depending on how big the Doctor got they may not be able to use the bed for much longer. Jack woke up before the Doctor and carefully untangled himself from the Doctor's arms before heading to the shower. When he came out of the bathroom he chuckled when he saw the Doctor. The Doctor was standing naked in front of the mirror. He was turned to the side looking at his stomach. Jack came up behind him and placed a protective hand on his stomach as he kissed the Doctor on the neck.

"Am I starting to get a bump?" He asked Jack.

"Are you really worried about that?"

"I like the way this body looks." The Doctor frowned as he puffed out his stomach.

"The baby needs room to grow, so unless you are bigger on the inside, you are going to get a bump. It will go back to normal once the baby is born." Jack kissed him again. "Now you go take a shower and I will make you a banana milkshake."

"With real bananas." The Doctor stated.

"Yes with real bananas," he reassured him. "Now go before I change my mind." The Doctor grinned happily as he headed to the shower.

-DW-

Since the Doctor was at the hub anyways and Martha had questions and time she pulled the Doctor into a meeting early. Jack joined them this time. Martha could tell the Doctor was pleased that Jack was taking an interest in the development of their child. Martha hadn't planned to examine the Doctor this time but for Jack's sake she decided to do an ultrasound so he could see the child and hear it's heart beats.

They settled in the TARDIS medi-bay with the Doctor sitting up on the bed and Jack standing protectively beside him. Martha sat down in one of the chairs with a clipboard.

"So first things first, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine," the Doctor responded. "Still having morning sickness but I am less fatigued."

"Any unusual pains or anything to be concerned about."

"Nope."

"That's good." Martha smiled. "Now I have been reviewing your previous measurements and comparing them to both human and Time Lord development. Based on current growth I am going to say you will be due in about six months time."

"Nine months is not enough time for a Time Lord to develop correctly." The Doctor exclaimed his voice raising an octave in his panic. Jack absently began rubbing the Doctor's back and kissed him on the head.

"Then if necessary we will treat the baby as though it is premature. I am not an expert on premature births but between you and me I am sure we can help your child if necessary." Martha reassured him. "Honestly Doctor sometimes you act like we have just invented the wheel."

"To a Time Lord you have." The Doctor shrugged but he was comforted by her statement and Jack's touch. He was wondering if Jack would give him a massage later when he realized that Martha was talking again.

"Now if I have to give you an epidural what drug can I safely use?" Martha asked.

"I can handle the pain." He scoffed. Martha rolled her eyes.

"I didn't think you couldn't. I was thinking more if I have to perform a c-section. In fact I want a complete list of drugs I can safely give you. I want what they are used for, what drugs I can safely give with them and the correct dosages."

"I will make you a list." The Doctor agreed aloud. To himself though he was silently wondering if it wouldn't just be easier to hide in the time vortex after all. The questions went on until the Doctor was looking longingly at the medi-bay door and starting to twitch. Martha if she noticed, she didn't care.

"I think we should break for lunch." Jack spoke up. "We have been in here two hours and there is an artifact I need you to look at Martha." The Doctor turned and gave Jack a thankful look as he kissed him softly on the lips.

"All right, but before we go, Doctor lay back and lift your shirt." The Doctor huffed loudly as his followed her directions. Martha had the TARDIS scan his abdomen again.

"That's our baby Jack," The Doctor said happily as he pointed at the monitor.

"Can't the TARDIS determine the gender yet?" Jack asked. The Doctor scoffed as though that was the stupidest thing he ever heard.

"Of course she can. Do you really want to know?" He questioned Jack curiously.

"I would rather not refer to the baby as it. You also can't tell me you're not curious." Jack explained and The Doctor nodded.

"All right." The Doctor said with a smile. He sat up and hit a couple of buttons on the monitor. A Gallifreyan symbol appeared on the screen a few moments later.

"Girl," He said happily to Jack. "We're having a little girl." He kissed Jack softly.

"Daddy's little princess." Jack said with a grin.

He helped the Doctor off the examine table and in to the kitchen where they sat down for lunch. But Jack realized he wasn't hungry as he watched the smiling Time Lord. Before the Doctor finished eating, Jack gently pulled the Doctor towards him and gave him a small chaste kiss. The Doctor grabbed Jack and pressed his lips firmly to Jacks, kissing him passionately Martha cleared her throat as Jack's hand began to drift lower on the Time Lord.

"Later," Jack whispered as he bit the Doctor's lower lip.

"Do we have to wait," The Doctor moaned running his hand down Jack's chest.

"No," Jack said standing up and taking the Doctor's hand he led him to their room. He closed the hatch behind him and then turned to the Doctor. The Doctor was standing by the bed waiting for Jack and Jack decided to test ordering the Doctor. 

"You will not speak unless asked a direct question, is that clear." The Doctor's eyes lit up and he nodded. "All right, then I want you to remove your clothes and bend over the dresser." Jack ordered and the Doctor quickly stripped down to comply. Jack watched him and felt himself growing hard. He was pleased to see the Doctor was all ready hard. The Doctor leaned over the dresser and Jack walked up behind him. He ran his hand along the Doctor's firm behind. 

"Stay still," He ordered as the Doctor wiggled a bit. He went over to the nightstand by his bed and opened one of the drawers. He reached in and pulled out a bottle of lube and a butt plug that was bigger then his own member. He placed it on the dresser where the Doctor could see it before moving behind him again. He opened the lube and let it drip on the Doctor's entrance. Pushing in one finger the Doctor moaned loudly and he quickly added a second. The Doctor gasped and groaned at the sudden stretch. 

"It's okay," Jack soothed him as he rubbed the Doctor's back with his other hand. The Doctor relaxed again and Jack began pushing his fingers in and out scissoring them slightly. Slowly he added a third and the Doctor easily took the extra finger. He fingered the Doctor for another moment before removing them and watched the Doctor clench at the loss. He picked up the plug and saw the Doctor watching him with wide curious eyes. He lubed it in front of the Doctor. 

"Just relax," He said and the Doctor nodded. He placed the plug at the Doctor's entrance and began to push it in with firm pressure. The Doctor tensed and he paused and waited for him to relax again. As soon as the Doctor relaxed he pressed harder again and the last of the plug slipped in. The Doctor cried out. "Shh, it's in. Now stand up and turn around." The Doctor did so on shaky legs and Jack dropped to his knees in front of him. The Doctor's member was hard and dripping pre-cum. He gave it an experimental lick, before taking him deep in his mouth. He held the Doctor's hip in one hand and used the other to reach around and grab the end of the plug. He pumped it in time to his own head bobbing on the Doctor. As the Doctor neared completion he suddenly stopped all movements and removed his mouth. The Doctor looked at him in confusion. 

"Please," He whimpered. Jack smiled.

"I said no talking. Now I am going to have to punish you. Now on your knees, shoulders to the bed facing away from me." The Doctor turned red and he hesitated before following Jack's directions. Jack rubbed the Doctor's behind with one hand. "Now for disobeying orders how many slaps do you think you should get?" Jack asked. 

"Ten," The Doctor answered. 

"Sounds fair." Jack was pleased he even received an answer. He slapped the Doctor's ass fast, keeping most of the blows over the plug to stimulate the Doctor's prostate. The Doctor was making beautiful noises. When finished the Doctor's punishment he couldn't stand to wait any longer. He unzipped his zipper and freed himself from his trousers. Reaching out he removed the plug from the Doctor and in one swift movement replaced it with his own cock. The Doctor moaned loudly and Jack began to thrust hard. 

"Touch yourself." Jack ordered and he watched as the Doctor's hand snaked down under himself to comply. Jack continued his unrelenting pace until he felt the Doctor tense up below him and he cried out with his release. Jack slowed his movements and just lazily moved as the Doctor clenched around him. As the clenching stopped he started his harsh pace again. He pounded into the Doctor time and time again, chasing his own release now. As he felt it nearing he lost his rhythm and rutted against the Doctor. He gripped the Doctor's hips tightly as he spilled himself deeply inside. He held himself in place as he retrieved the plug. Removing his cock he pushed the plug back in. The Doctor moaned loudly and then collapsed sideways on the bed panting. 

"You can talk freely again." Jack laughed.

"I'm sleepy," The Doctor whispered. Jack went to the bathroom and came back with a clean towel. He cleaned the Doctor, leaving the plug and then wiped the semen off the bed. The Doctor was still laying naked on his side and his eyes were drifting closed. Jack grabbed a spare blanket and threw it over him. 

"Sleep well," Jack said softly, but the Doctor was all ready out.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor woke up feeling relaxed and very full. He reached behind him and carefully eased out the plug that Jack left in. His body clenched at the sudden emptiness and he lay there a moment longer before sitting up. He stared at the thing. It looked small when sitting on the dresser in front of him and it didn't look so big in his hand but it had hurt going in. Still if Jack wanted to use it again...

The Doctor washed it off and then showered before heading back to the room to get dressed. Curious he opened the small cabinet beside the bed to see what else Jack had. 

"I didn't say you could take that out," Jack sounded amused behind him. 

"This stays in the bedroom Jack," The Doctor replied as he put the plug away and then closed the cabinet. 

"We are in the bedroom." 

"Yes, but I am leaving for awhile." He grabbed for his pants and suit trousers. 

"Where?" Jack asked in concern, all the playfulness gone. 

"I need some parts for the TARDIS, there is a fruit I want that is only grown on a small moon and I need to return an artifact you had, before it starts an interplanetary war. Hopefully they haven't noticed it is missing yet." The Doctor responded as he zipped his trousers and then looked for his shirt. 

"Do you think that is safe?"

"I told you Jack, I am not going to just sit around." The Doctor pulled his undershirt on and then put his blue button up shirt. Jack stepped forward and began to button the over shirt. 

"What if you get in to danger, you'll be out there all alone and I can't help you? You're pregnant Doctor, you need to think about the baby as well." Jack stated. 

"I am thinking about the baby Jack. I still have Martha's cell. If I get in danger I will call you, if I need help." The Doctor tried to reassure him. 

"How will I get to you, you disabled this?" Jack held up his wrist with the Vortex manipulator. The Doctor sighed. 

"It will be okay Jack," He reassured him as he finished dressing. He kissed Jack softly on the lips. "I will be back first thing tomorrow morning, I promise." With that he swept out of the room and onto the TARDIS. Jack watched him go. He was going to ask to go with him, but he knew he was making the Doctor feel overwhelmed. Instead he hoped silently that the Doctor wouldn't run into his normal danger. 

Jack worried all night and was relieved when around four am the sound of the TARDIS fill the hub. The Doctor came bouncing out happily, his arm full of a strange colored fruit Jack had never seen before. He also had the fruit juice glistening on his lips. 

"You have to try this Jack," He said happily as he offered Jack one. Jack took it but instead of taking a bite he leaned over and kissed the Doctor deeply. Tasting the fruit on his lips. The fruit tasted like a cross between a banana and an orange. 

"It's good," Jack told him before taking a bite of the one in his hand. 

"They are bloody delicious, I have more in my kitchen." The Doctor smiled brightly. Jack smiled back, though his was in relief that the Doctor had made it back safely. He hoped the Doctor would be taking less risk now that he was pregnant, but he was unsure and that is what worried him. Still if he tried to hold the Doctor back, it would only make him run faster and Jack knew he had to accept that. As hard as it was. 

-DW-

A month passed and the Doctor was now struggling to get his trousers on. A few days ago it had been hard now it seemed like it was almost impossible.

"I don't know why you think you need so much room all ready," The Doctor told the small bump beginning to form. He sighed as he gave up his struggle with the zipper. He considered for a moment putting his pajamas back on and crawling into bed. Jack though had made it clear he wanted to go out tonight and had seemed excited. He had tried to find out what Jack had planned but Jack was keeping it a secret. Curiosity won out in the end. He went into the wardrobe he was sharing with Jack and dug out a larger pair of trousers.

Dressing quickly he headed up in to the hub and wondered if there was any banana chocolate cookies left. Entering the kitchen he saw Martha at the table with a pregnancy book. She looked up just long enough to confirm it was the Doctor before she began to speak.

"What about breast feeding? The book says your suppose to develop glands that start producing milk." She looked over the book again and stared at him as he felt his whole body grow flush with embarrassment. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Umm. Jack and I discussed bottle feeding instead. She will need a formula high in potassium but if one isn't available I have potassium drops we can add instead."

"Why does she need extra potassium?" Martha wondered.

"Same reason I do. It is used to create and maintain the energy that runs through a Time Lord's body. If I don't have that energy I can't heal correctly also I can't regenerate." The Doctor explained. Martha nodded as he grabbed the last of the cookies and a cup of tea before retreating to the safety of Jack's office.

"Martha asking embarrassing questions again?" Jack wondered as the Doctor sat down at the front of the desk.

"I think she is doing it on purpose." He grumbled and Jack laughed.

"So how is our little Hannah this morning?"

"Hannah," The Doctor made a face.

"Don't like it?" Jack asked.

"No and she is fine. She is taking up more room then she needs." The Doctor pouted.

"Finally had to wear the larger trousers?"

"Yes," he grumbled. "She is only about 5 inches long but I have gained a stomach. Look at this." He stood up and turned to the side pulling up his shirt to reveal the bump. He stared at it for a moment before pulling his shirt back down.

"Just wait until she is about 20 inches," Jack smirked.

"Blimey."

-DW-

The Doctor waited impatiently for Jack to finish his work before getting his coat and heading out to the SUV. Jack wouldn't tell him where they were going only that it was a surprise and he promised the Time Lord would like it. They drove for a little while before parking in front of a small house. Getting out Jack looked at the Doctor.

"If you like it, it can be ours." Jack explained. They entered the home. The living area was small but had a large bay window over looking the water. There was a dining nook off of the kitchen and one room down stairs and three up stairs. Though the house was small the large windows gave it an open feeling that made the Doctor happy.

"There is an extra room upstairs that can be used for guest," Jack explained. Taking the Doctor's hand he led him towards the small downstairs room. "And this can be my office." Jack opened the door to reveal a blanket had been laid out and a picnic set on the blanket.

"Jack," The Doctor whispered. "I love it."

"And I love you," Jack responded wrapping his arms around the Doctor and pulling him into a kiss. "Do you like the house?"

"I could live here and we can park the TARDIS in the garage or here in your office. Also we can fix up a nursery for the baby." He said excitedly.

"I will leave the decorating up to you and you can recruit Martha to help, if you want. I just want you to be happy and comfortable in our home." Jack kissed him along his neck and then reached to unbutton his shirt. 

"What about dinner," The Doctor asked as Jack's hand dipped into his trousers. 

"I'm not hungry for food." Jack said. He started to drop to his knees but the Doctor caught him and pulled him back up. Jack looked at him confused for a moment, before the Doctor eased himself to the ground. He undid Jack's pants and kissed the tip of Jack's cock. Jack groaned as the Doctor took it in his mouth. 

"Oh, Doc." He moaned loudly. The Doctor chuckled slightly and Jack groaned louder. The Doctor released him. He stood up, with Jack's help and kissed Jack deeply again. 

"Face the wall," He whispered in Jack's ear.

"You're in charge tonight." Jack felt himself growing harder at the possibilities.

"Yes, now face the wall." He reached into Jack's pocket and pulled out the small bottle of lube. The Doctor pulled Jack's pants and trousers down before undoing his own. He slicked himself up with the lube and then pressed one finger to Jack's opening. Jack groaned loudly as the Doctor pressed it in. 

"You can add more," Jack hissed and the Doctor complied, easily adding a second finger. He made sure to keep his fingers shallow and avoid Jack's prostate. Removing his fingers, he placed himself against Jack's entrance and pushed in until he was just past the tip. He began thrusting shallowly again. 

"Doctor," Jack whimpered at the teasing. He reached down for his cock and the Doctor slapped his hand. He grabbed Jack's hips and thrust himself deep, hitting Jack's prostate finally and making him cry out. 

"Better."

"Yes, oh yes," Jack moaned. The Doctor started to thrust shallowly again and then after a minute would add one deep one to make Jack cry out again. He kept up the tormenting pace until he felt himself getting close and then he rutted against Jack until he came deep inside. Jack was still hard and dripping. The Doctor pulled out slowly and Jack turned around and grabbed him. "You're going to pay for that."

"Am I?" The Doctor asked, his eyes shining with humor. Jack grabbed the lube from where it was discarded on the floor. He lubed one finger and worked it into the Doctor as they faced each other. He pulled it out and then turned the Doctor around to face the wall. He lubed himself up quickly and started to press the head of his cock against the Doctor's hole. The Doctor hissed slightly at the stretching and Jack stopped. 

"Am I hurting you?" 

"No, keep going." The Doctor panted and Jack pressed the rest of the way in. In one quick thrust he bottomed out and the Doctor cried out at the sudden fullness that was on the verge of pain. Jack barely gave him time to adjust before pulling all the way out and then all the way in again. Again and again he pulled out and pushed himself back in until the Doctor was taking him with ease. Then he pulled out all the way and moved to the blanket. The Doctor looked at him confused as Jack removed the food and then laid down. 

"Come lay beside me." Jack patted the floor and the Doctor lay in front of him. Jack lifted the Doctor's leg and then pushed himself back inside. He thrust gently against the Doctor as he nibbled on the back of his neck. The Doctor reached down and began to touch himself, whimpering Jack's name. Jack came hard deep inside the Doctor and then held himself inside the Doctor as he reached around and helped the Doctor reached his second release. 

Later as they laid on their sides still, spooning on the floor underneath the blanket that had held the forgotten dinner, the Doctor felt happy. He had been running for so long that it was nice just to feel like he belonged somewhere.

"I love you." He said aloud, turning slightly to look at Jack. 

"Marry me," Jack responded and watched the Doctor's eyes go wide with surprise.

"Jack," He started to say but Jack rolled the Doctor over and pinned him to the ground, making sure to avoid the Doctor's stomach.

"I'm not going to let you up until you agree." Jack stated. "Marry me."

"Yes," he said leaning up for a kiss. Jack returned the kiss softly as he moved lower on the Doctor.

"Oh Jack yes." He whimpered as once again dinner was forgotten. After, as they drove back to the hub exhaustion over took him. He may have been happy but once again his sleep was filled with nightmares and he found himself upon the Midnight bus rolled slowly across the diamond planet. He was excited for a chance to see the waterfall made of sapphires.

"May I offer you a refreshment sir," An ood asked and he turned to see with horror it was Ood Sigma. "The ood are waiting for your arrival."

"You can tell them I'm not coming. I'm pregn..." He trailed off as he placed a hand on his flat stomach. The bus lurched to a stop.

"Can I have everyone return to their seats," The hostess came down the aisle as Captain Brooke stuck her head out from the drivers area.

"Just stabilizing the engines." She said and he swallowed hard as she turned to look at him revealing the gaping wound in the side of her head. Her eyes were cold and accusing as blood ran down her face and soaked her clothes. "He's coming for you Time Lord Victorious."

"No, I made a mistake. I'm sorry." He cried out as he unbuckled his seat belt and tried to run. That's when he heard it. Da da da dum, da da da dum. The Doctor awoke with a start.

"Easy. It was just a nightmare, nothing more," Jack said soothingly, rubbing the Doctor's arm with one hand as he drove with the other. The Doctor reached down and placed a hand on his swollen stomach, relieved to fill the bump was still there and not hating it as much as he did that morning. Jack didn't ask about the nightmare. Between the two of them nightmares were a common thing and they had an unspoken agreement never to ask but were always willing to listen if the other wanted to share. They both had too many regrets and secrets from their past.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack had given the Doctor free reign for fixing up the house, he had also given him the Torchwood credit card. In retrospect that may have been a bad idea because for almost three weeks after Jack had returned home to find builders fixing the home up or delivery trucks dropping off furniture. The Doctor had the floors redone and had the kitchen gutted and rebuilt. Jack never knew the Time Lord knew how to cook, but now he was treated to home cooked meals. He was happy though to let him fix up the house into a place the Doctor could live comfortably. They would need the house for at least eighteen years and then who knew how much longer. 

Jack stretched and looked around his office. The Doctor had decorated the office in light brown colors except for the big blue police box that sat in the corner. The door was slightly ajar as the Doctor had disappeared into it a couple hours before. He put down the last of the paperwork he had brought home and headed to the door of the TARDIS.

"Coming to bed," Jack called in. The Doctor looked out from where he was laying on his back working on the console.

"I'm not tired." He responded. "I'm just going to fix this and then I need a couple of parts."

"Make sure you take your phone." Jack said and the Doctor saluted him before disappearing under the console again. He was thankful that last week he had finally convinced the Doctor to give him the base codes for his vortex manipulator. He had to promise not to travel with it unless it was to help the Doctor though. Still to know that he had that kind of freedom again made him happy. Yet apart of him knew that he was happier, building a life with the man he loved, then he could ever remember. 

Jack headed up the stairs to go to bed. Noticing the nursery door was open for a change, he peeked in. The Doctor had painted the walls a soft lilac color with a white border halfway down. Below the border the walls were a darker purple. All the furniture in the room was white. From the white rocking chair sitting in the corner to the white crib against the wall with purple and white blankets on it. A small white cot sat to the other side with a white blanket that had purple flowers. They still had yet to agree on a name but once they did the Doctor planned to have it painted on the wall above the crib. Jack smiled the Doctor had obviously been working hard on the nursery. The sound of the TARDIS leaving filled the house and Jack sighed as he headed to the shower before going to bed.

Jack didn't hear the TARDIS return but he was awoken a few hours later with a heavy sensation on his chest. Opening his eyes he saw the Time Lord sitting on him looking down expectantly. His eyes were glowing with happiness.

"Any reason why you are sitting on me?" Jack asked.

"You were hogging the bed." The Doctor shrugged. "I could get off." He said as moved his body downwards making sure to rub across Jack's groin as he did so. Jack moaned at the sensation. The Doctor leaned over and nibbled on Jack's neck. Jack groaned as he caught the time out of the corner of his eye.

"I have to go to work soon."

"You're the boss be late." The Doctor responded as he sat up again and started working on the buttons of Jack's night shirt.

"Martha is also coming by today to help you with the wedding plans."

"Captain Jack Harkness, are you actually trying to stop me from having sex with you?" The Doctor asked in surprise as he stopped his movements and stared at him. Jack looked up at the Doctor and the Doctor raised his eyebrow at him.

"I can be late," Jack responded. The Doctor nodded as he removed his own shirt and leaned down to kiss Jack passionately. He could defiantly be late. He moved his own hips to rub their groins together as he reached over to the beside table and fumbled to grab lube. Reaching down he undid the Doctor's zipper and pulled his trousers down. The Doctor move and helped Jack to remove them completely before he straddled him again. He reached for Jack's zipper and Jack slapped his hand away. He looked at Jack confused but then groaned when Jack pulled out the plug. 

"I was good," He pouted and Jack smiled. 

"You're making me late for work." Jack stated. "Now turn around, butt in the air and grab my ankles." Jack watched as the Doctor followed his commands. He lubed up the plug and pressed it against the Doctor's opening easing it deep inside of him. The Doctor panted and gasped as the plug went past it's thickest part. 

"Now, I think you need to be spanked," Jack added with a hint of humor. "I want this bottom to be nice and rosy when I push my cock into it. Would you like that?"

"Yes," The Doctor hissed happily. 

"Good," Jack eased himself up a little and then began spanking the Doctor, spreading the smacks between both of his cheeks. The Doctor's rear end was soon a bright pink and he was gripping Jack's ankles tighter with every swat. Still he didn't tell Jack to stop so Jack made them redder. When the Doctor flinched away from the next smack, Jack finally decided he had enough. He eased the plug out with one hand while he freed his own cock with the other and pulled his trousers down to just below his own buttocks.

"Ease back," He told the Doctor as he line himself up with the Doctor's entrance and the Doctor sank back onto his erection. He could feel the freshly spanked skin hot against his groin. The Doctor began a slight rocking motion and soon Jack was crying out as he released his seed deep in the Doctor. The Doctor was still hard and dripping pre-cum. He carefully eased himself off of Jack and turned around. Jack handed him a packet of lube and while the Doctor lubed his own cock, Jack finished taking his trousers off. He got onto his hands and knees and felt the Doctor grab his hips. Without warning the Doctor pushed into him without preparation. 

He moaned and expected the Doctor to force him to take the rest, but the Doctor was gentle and eased himself in further only after he had relaxed. In his unprepared body, the Doctor felt huge and he groaned at the sensation. The Doctor was fully in him when he paused and leaned forward. 

"Where's the plug," He whispered and Jack felt himself getting hard again. He found it by the pillow and handed it back. The Doctor held himself in place as he eased the plug back into his ass. He almost came right there and then but managed to hold back as he grabbed Jack's hips again and began to thrust. 

"I'm not going to last long," He whimpered as his thrusting became erratic. 

"That's okay, let yourself go Doc," Jack responded and soon the Doctor did just that. He pulled out and tried to ease himself off the bed. Jack caught him though and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him so they were laying on theirs sides facing each other. Jack reached up tenderly and moved a piece of sweat drenched hair off the Doctor's forehead. 

"We should wake up more often like this," He grinned and the Doctor nodded in response. 

He was still laying peacefully with The Doctor in his arms when the doorbell rang. Jack got out of bed and grabbed a pair of shorts. Slipping them on quickly, he headed to the window and looked out. Martha was standing at the door.

"We'll be down in a few minutes," Jack called out, after opening the window. He looked over and chuckled at the Doctor who was laying on his back. "Maybe a little bit longer. Let yourself in." He closed the window and turned to him.

"Martha's here." He grabbed the Doctor's arms and hauled him to his feet. As he did so the Doctor gasped in surprise.

"She's kicking," He said grabbing Jack's hand and placing it on his stomach. Jack smiled as he felt the small thumps against his hand.

"She's going to be a runner like her daddy," Jack exclaimed and the Doctor beamed in happiness.

-DW-

Jack dropped Martha and the Doctor off downtown before heading to work. They walked slowly down the street looking into the different shops, enjoying the fresh air. The Doctor paused outside of a bridal store.

"Maybe I should make Jack wear a dress." He chuckled.

"I thought you were the bride." Martha teased.

"Oi. Just because Jack proposed doesn't make me the bride." They kept walking until they came across a little cafe and the Doctor declared it was snack time. Sitting down they order a plate of chips and two vanilla milkshakes. Martha had a few chips but when the Doctor started dunking the chips in the milkshake she decided she didn't want anymore.

"So have you two set a date yet?" Martha asked.

"No, but he wants to get married before the baby is due."

"Nervous." He shook his head.

"I've been married before Martha."

"Have you?" she asked in surprise. "I didn't know that."

"I don't talk about it."

"You must have loved her to marry her though." Martha prodded for information but the Doctor shrugged.

"It was prearranged and I had to go through with it or bring dishonor on my father's house."

"Did you have kids?" The Doctor sighed and sat back. He looked at Martha curiously. Of all of his companions she was the only one he had ever willing talked to about Gallifrey and his life before he had stolen the TARDIS. Jack knew though. One night shortly after he proposed they had sat down and talked about previous marriages and children. Both of them voicing their concerns.

"Three," he finally answered. "All boys, but it isn't what you are thinking Martha. Children on Gallifrey were loomed. There was nothing intimate about their creation. I like to think I was a good father but as I told you before children were taken to join the Time Lord Academy at the age of eight. I protested and my wife took our sons. I tried to make up for it with my granddaughter Susan."

"I'm sorry." Martha said quietly.

"Yeah," he turned away as his eyes filled with tears. His sons had all been lost in the Time War. The oldest was killed in a battle with the Nightmare child and his youngest had died on the fields of Arcadia. His middle child and his beloved Susan were both lost when he destroyed the Eye of Harymony and sent Gallifrey and the Time War into the Untempered Schism, before locking it away forever. He absent mindedly picked up another chip and ate it.

"So who are we inviting," Martha asked in a cheerful voice pulling out her notebook. He turned and smiled at her, pushing the memories back. Martha tried to lighten the mood but she could tell the Doctor's heart wasn't in it. A half an hour later she wasn't surprised at all when he wanted to go home. Martha called Jack to come and pick them up as they sat down on a bench over looking the park.

Jack arrived and dropped Martha off at the hub while the Doctor stared quietly out the window.

"Are you feeling all right sweetheart?" Jack asked in concern as the normally talkative Time Lord didn't make a sound.

"Just tired." He responded. As soon as they reached the house he opened the door and started to head up the stairs.

"Want me to join you?" Jack asked.

"If you don't mind Jack, I want to be alone." He replied pausing for a second.

"I'll be in my office if you need me." Jack replied. "Are you sure your okay sweetheart?"

"Fine." He didn't look back as he continued up the stairs. Jack waited until he heard the bedroom door close before pulling out his phone and calling Martha. She answered it on the second ring.

"What happened today?" Jack asked skipping greetings.

"I asked him about his previous children." Martha replied. "I didn't think, I'm sorry. Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh Martha he's always fine." Jack said. "Tell the other's I am taking the rest of the day off. Ianto's in charge." Jack headed into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee for himself and a cup of tea for the Doctor before heading up to their room. He balanced the cups in one hand as he opened the door. The Doctor was laying on his side of the bed with his shoes and coat still on. He was holding his stomach and crying softly. Jack didn't say anything as he set the cups down on the nightstand and then lay on the bed facing the Time Lord. He wrapped his arms around him pulling him close. He lay in silence and held him as he cried.


	6. Chapter 6

He had held the Doctor until he had cried himself to sleep and Jack was content for now just to let him sleep. After the Doctor had fell asleep, he had carefully removed his shoes and coat, taking care not to wake him. The fact that the Doctor didn't wake up spoke more of the trust the two had come to share, then anything else. Jack had then gone and grabbed the reports and settled down to read. The Doctor in his sleep had wrapped his arms around Jack's leg and was using his thigh as a pillow. Jack kept one hand on the Doctor's head, lightly stroking his hair, while he held the report with the other. He didn't notice the Doctor had woke up, until he heard him speak. 

"Your daughter won't stop kicking me." The Doctor complained. "She wants a banana with chocolate."

"Anything else?" Jack asked setting down the reports and moving to get out of bed. The Doctor released his leg and sat up against the head board. 

"No, just that." He said softly. Jack left the room and came back a few minutes later with a couple of bananas and chocolate syrup in a bowl. The Doctor happily took them and set to work opening one.

"We still need to pick out a name." Jack stated crawling back into bed. He sat close to the Doctor and placed an arm around his shoulder. The Time Lord leaned his head against Jack as he chewed slowly. 

"We will," The Doctor replied his mouth still full of banana.

"I still like the name Hannah."

"And I don't. Hannah Harkness?" He looked up at Jack amused, as he finally swallowed the bite and then sat the rest aside. 

"You know my last name really isn't Harkness." Jack responded, looking down at him. 

"And you know my name isn't really Doctor. It doesn't matter what our real names are the fact remains she will have the last name Harkness and I don't like the name Hannah."

"How about Elisabeth?"

"What do you think? Are you Elisabeth?" He asked his stomach and felt a small kick in reply. "I think she likes it." He sat up some and kissed Jack. Jack wiped his mouth.

"You're sticky."

"And you're wearing a dress to our wedding." The Doctor smirked picking up the banana again and taking another bite. 

"I'm what?"

-DW-

The day of the wedding rolled around. In the end they just decided to have a small service in their yard. Though the Doctor had been told he had the biggest family in the universe their wasn't very many people he actually wanted to invite. Jack invited the Torchwood crew, with Mickey officiating the service. Sarah Jane and her son Luke were sent an invitation and Wilf was invited by Martha on the Doctor's behalf.

The night before the wedding at Martha's instance that it was bad luck to see each other before the wedding, Jack had slept at the hub while the Doctor stayed at the house. He was now just over seven months pregnant and his stomach was obvious to anybody, because of that he had become reclusive choosing to stay hidden in the house and away from prying eyes. He had also become bored. Jack on more then one occasion had threatened to take the Time Lord's sonic screwdriver away, as the Doctor had taken to fixing up their appliances. The one time he followed through with the threat the Doctor had disappeared into the TARDIS. Jack had expected him to hide in there and pout but not even a minute later he returned with a new sonic and reset about his task of taking the oven apart. Jack didn't know whether to laugh or get angry when the Doctor then proceeded to ask Jack to help.

The Doctor sat in the quiet living room reading aloud from his book. Television didn't interest him much, so in an effort to keep the Doctor from taking apart appliances while he was away for the night, Jack had bought him a stack of books. Reaching the end of a chapter, he laid the book down and sighed looking at the time. It was only ten at night. He was tempted to just go into the TARDIS and skip to tomorrow but he had promised Jack he wouldn't. If Jack had to wait, then so did he. Regrettably, he had also promised he wouldn't do anything Jack considered stupid or dangerous. That pretty much left him with nothing to do but sit on the couch and read. Sighing loudly, the Doctor picked up the book again.

He didn't sleep that night as he made his way through the books. Some he read slowly and out loud for awhile, while other's he flipped through quickly from the beginning. At seven am when the doorbell rang he was thankful for the distraction. 

"Coming," He called out as he struggled to get off the couch. He was still trying to stand he heard a key in the lock and Martha poked her head in.

"You decent?" She called out.

"Yes," He responded and the door opened further to reveal Martha and much to his dismay, Francis. Martha had to of told her about the Doctor's pregnancy but Francis still looked surprised as the Doctor made it to his feet.

"You invited your mother," he whined and he stuck his bottom lip out in a clear pout. 

"Be nice or she might change her mind about making you breakfast." Martha laughed. "We bought everything for banana pancakes with bacon and sausage on the side." The Doctor tried to continue to look grumpy as his eyes lit up and he followed them into the kitchen. Martha made him sit down at the table while her mother and her made the breakfast. He quickly turned grumpy again, having sat all night, but the food that was served to him was delicious and he quickly forgave Martha as he helped himself to seconds and then thirds. 

-DW-

By mid afternoon the backyard had been set up. There were a few white chairs on either side creating a small half circle, with an opening in the middle. Martha and Francis had decorated the yard while the Doctor showered, shaved and changed. He had picked out matching black dinner suits for the occasion. Both suits had a light blue vest and a blue tie to go with them with a white short sleeve button up shirt. He put on the black matching jacket and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Sarah Jane and Luke are here," Martha called from the bottom of the stairs. He sat down and tried to pull on his trust converse before heading down stairs. His stomach kept getting in the way though and so in the end he gave up. 

"Where are your shoes," Martha tutted as he reached the living room. 

"I couldn't reach them." He admitted and Martha laughed. 

"Sarah Jane and Luke are out back waiting. I can get your shoes for you if you want to say hello." Martha headed up the stairs. 

"Thank you Martha," He called out to her before heading out to see the others. 

"Hello Sarah Jane," he said happily. Sarah Jane's eyes went wide and she tried not to look at his stomach. She opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"You look well." She finally managed to get out.

"Are you pregnant?" Luke asked curiously.

"Luke," Sarah sounded exasperated at the question.

"Just over seven months. Jack and I are having a little girl." He beamed proudly as he placed a hand on his stomach. 

"Pick out a name yet?" A familiar voice asked behind him and he smiled as he turned to see Wilf.

"We were thinking Elisabeth but that might change." He wrapped Wilf in a hug. "It's good to see you, how's Donna?"

"As feisty as ever." Wilfred informed him. "She finally has a steady job and she's been dating a nice gentleman. You did her a load of good Doctor, even if she can't remember you. I still look up every night on her behalf though." 

"I haven't been traveling much," The Doctor admitted. "But next time I do, I'll make sure to stop by the hill first." 

Martha came out with his shoes and a pair of black socks. She helped him to slip them both on and then tied them. He was a little embarrassed about needing help to put his shoes on, but thankfully, no one said anything about it. 

-DW-

Jack had slept fitfully that night in his old bed. He kept having dreams that the Doctor was going to injure himself and Jack would receive a call that he needed to rush home. He was tempted to call the Doctor and check on him but he didn't want to seem overbearing. Finally about four am he gave up on sleep all together and instead made himself a cup of coffee while he got caught up on work. Around noon he showered and opened the bag holding his clothes. He was relieved to see a suit waiting for him. Though he hoped the Doctor was joking about making him wear a dress, Jack couldn't help but wonder. He dressed and waited another hour for Ianto to arrive.

"Are you ready?" Ianto asked him as he stood in front of Jack and fixed Jack's tie. Jack smiled and nodded. He was going to marry the man he loved with all his heart, he had waited too long for this. Now that the day was finally here, he was also nervous that he would arrive home and find that this had all been some sort of cruel dream. 

The ride home thankfully was short and he led Ianto straight into the backyard. The other guest had all ready arrived and he took his place. Jack couldn't believe how fast his heart was beating as he waited nervously for the Time Lord. Forgoing the music, Mickey asked the guest to stand as the Doctor made his way to Jack.

"Last chance to change your mind." The Doctor whispered as he took Jack's hand and they turned to face Mickey.

"Not a chance." Jack smirked.

Jack later didn't remember much about the words said during the short service. They exchanged simple gold wedding bands and the Doctor turned red as they kissed in front of the small group. The chairs were moved around to open the yard a bit, but for the reception the Doctor had picked out a lot of nibbles rather then a complete meal. Jack watched in disgust as the Doctor combined different foods happily with bananas, all the while chatting with his mouth full about the child growing in his stomach.

"Don't do that," Jack groaned when the Doctor dunked a piece of banana in tarter sauce. The Doctor made a face as he bit into it.

"That did not taste nice." He complained.

"Really. I'm surprised." Jack's voice oozed with sarcasm.

"So Boss does this make you Mrs. Harkness now?" Mickey asked coming over to them.

"No," The Doctor stated.

"Yes it does," Martha teased joining in with her husband.

"No, I'm still the Doctor."

"Mrs. Doctor Harkness." Jack kissed him on the cheek.

"Just the Doctor." He whined as the other's laughed at him. He tried to pout as Jack wrapped his arms around him and kissed the Doctor passionately. The Doctor moaned into his mouth as he ran his hands lower, before releasing the kiss.

The reception lasted long into the night and Martha with Mickey, were the last to leave. They stayed and helped Jack to clean up and place the left over food either in the bin or in the fridge, depending on how it had held up. The Doctor sat on the couch and dozed after the long day. Jack watched him sleep, still not quite believing that they were now married. He escorted Martha and Mickey out before heading to the couch. Dropping to his knees he pulled the Doctor's zipper down and took his cock in his mouth. He began to suck softly at first. Taking the Doctor deeper as he grew harder.

"Jack," The Doctor moaned after a short time and placed his hand on the back of Jack's head. Jack took that as encouragement and began to suck harder, using as the tricks he knew, to make the Time Lord come quickly. He licked up and swallowed every last drop before realeasing the Doctor. The Doctor looked up at him with soft, trusting eyes, that made Jack's heart race. He helped the Doctor up off the couch and led him upstairs to their room. Laying the Doctor on the bed carefully, he removed the Doctor's trousers and then undressed himself before standing at the end of the bed. He pulled the Doctor down a little, so his bottom was just resting on the edge. He reached down and began to stroke the Doctor's cock as he pushed one, then two fingers inside of him. 

The Doctor moaned loudly as Jack added a third. He kept scissoring his fingers gently, stretching the Time Lord, listening carefully to make sure he wasn't causing any pain. As it became easier to move his fingers he added a forth. The Doctor looked up at him as he slid his thumb in as well. 

"Jack," he moaned and Jack kept up his rhythm, not taking his fingers past the knuckles. He pushed a little deeper and the Doctor cried out and pulled back away from him. Jack removed his hand and then pushed his cock in. 

"Is that better?" He asked softly and the Doctor hummed his pleasure. Jack began thrusting softly and continued stroking the Doctor as he did. He brought the Doctor to release a second time before he spilled himself deep inside the Doctor. The Doctor lay on the bed staring up at him.

"You are beautiful," He commented as he stared down at the Doctor, who was still half dress and impaled on his cock. The Doctor smiled and stretched and Jack felt his softening member respond. He started to thrust again.

Later that night as they together on the bed, their naked bodies intertwined, Jack realized he felt happier then he had in a long time. For once in a long time, Jack wasn't worried, or thinking of the past. He was a husband to the man he loved with a child on the way, that they could raise together.

"I love you." Jack whispered.

"I love you too." the Doctor responded and everything for once seemed right with the universe.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor was laying at home alone in his bed. He had been feeling a little sick all day and was relaxing hoping that he would feel better. He had his hand rested on his stomach and was trying to concentrate on a book, when the pain hit him. It stretched up from his stomach and through his body as though something was trying to rip him in half. He cried out, dropping the book, and curled into himself clutching his stomach tightly. Moving slowly as the pain tore through his body he reached for the phone on the table nearby. He missed it the first time. He cursed out loud and started breathing quickly and shallowly as the pain got worse. He leaned over slightly and managed to grab the phone before crying out and curling into himself again. With trembling hands he opened it and called Jack.

He desperately wanted Jack. Something was wrong and all he wanted was for Jack to get home and make it right. With the Doctor quickly approaching nine months Jack had been reluctant to leave him alone. But the rift had been acting up the last few days and Jack had no choice but to head into work. He had promised he wouldn't be long and the Doctor had laughed. He was over 900 years old and he didn't need a babysitter. Jack had kissed the Doctor on the lips and then the stomach before heading out.

"Doctor?" He heard Jack's worried voice over the phone.

"Jah.." He managed to sigh before passing out. The phone clattered to the floor.

-DW-

"Doctor, Doctor?" Jack yelled into the phone as he heard it hit the floor and the line went dead. Jack ran out from the sewers, the artifact no longer on his mind. He knew he never should have left the Doctor alone. Cursing himself he ran to the SUV and jumped in. He started the SUV as he called Martha.

"Jack, we almost fou..."

"Not now," Jack interrupted. "There is something wrong with the Doctor. I need you to meet me at our house." He hung up the phone and tried to call the Doctor again as he sped off. He growled his frustration and hit his hand on the steering wheel as the call went to voice mail. He tried again and again as he broke all speed limits and made it to the house in record time.

"Doctor," he called out as he ran into the house. "Sweetheart, where are you?"

Jack checked the couch before running upstairs. The Doctor was laying curled up on his side, on the bed. His breath was shallow and he was covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Doctor," Jack rushed to his side and dropped to his knees in front of him.

"Jack," The Doctor moaned opening his eyes a crack. "She hurts." His eyes rolled up as he passed out again. Jack gently picked the Doctor up in his arms and carried him quickly to the TARDIS medi-bay. Before he could say anything the monitor changed to show that both the Doctor's and their daughter's hearts were in distress. Jack reached for his phone.

"Where the hell are you?" He asked when Martha answered.

"I'm on my way." She responded.

"Well get here as quickly as you can. He's passed out and the TARDIS is showing that they are both in distress."

"I'll be there in ten."

"I except to see you in five." He hung up before she could answer again. With shaky hands Jack put an oxygen mask over the Doctor's mouth and nose. He didn't know how much time had passed and he was getting more and more worried by the second. Relief filled him when Martha rushed in followed by Mickey. She washed her hands and pulled on a pair of gloves before coming over to them.

Martha glanced at the monitor before setting to work. She felt along the Doctor's stomach and felt the tightness of the muscles. She unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers she ran her hand along his lower abdomen right above his groin and the Doctor moaned.

"I know, I'm sorry but I have to check." she apologized, not sure how much he was understanding. She pressed a little harder and he cried out louder writhing, trying to get away from her.

"Shit," Martha stood up. "Jack you need to leave the room, Mickey I am going to need your assistance."

"I'm not leaving him." Jack said firmly.

"Jack, I don't have time to argue. He is in labor and if you want me to save him and your daughter I need to perform a c-section now." Martha snapped as she gathered together the supplies she would need.

Jack stood by the Doctor's head and caressed his head gently.

Martha's face softened as she came over to Jack. "Jack, you are not in the right frame of mind to help. You are his husband and I know you're scared but I need you to step out of the room and let me do my job. From what I can tell, the birth canal didn't develop correctly, but his body is still trying to force the baby out. If I don't intervene now, neither of them is going to make it."

Jack felt his stomach flip and he swallowed hard as he nodded. Tenderly he leaned over and placed a kiss on the Time Lord's forehead. "Take care of them." He told Martha as he stepped into the corridor. As the door closed behind him he could hear Martha snapping orders at Mickey. A red light appeared on the door indicating that it had been locked. Now all he could do is wait.

Jack paced the corridor nervously. The birth of their child was suppose to have been a happy occasion, now he feared for his lover's life. He didn't know how long he had been pacing before he heard the crying of a newborn. His eyes filled with tears even as his heart filled with joy. It was awhile later before the door finally opened and Martha stepped out.

"How are they?" he asked frantically.

"She's perfect Jack," Martha said. "The Doctor has lost a lot of blood but he is stable. I managed to stop him from regenerating, but he almost did for a moment."

"Can I see them?" Jack asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course." Martha ushered Jack inside. Jack's heart broke to see the Doctor laying frail on the bed. He was pale with an oxygen line under his nose. He had IV's in his arm of both saline and blood. He made his way on shaky legs to the Doctor and ran his fingers tenderly down his pale face. He kissed him softly and was amazed how warm he felt despite how pale he was. 

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," He whispered as he squeezed the Doctor's hand and his heart broke when the Doctor's hand remained limp in his. He wiped away his tears. Martha was talking to him and he listened as he looked around for the baby. He noticed quickly that across from the bed Mickey sat next to a bassinet.

"He is just resting at the moment, Jack. I have removed the sedation but he is still full of pain killers and antibiotics." Martha explained as Jack walked slowly over to it and looked inside. Wrapped in a white blanket with a small pink hat was their daughter. Jack knew Martha had said she was perfect but he had to see for himself. With a tenderness he rarely displayed, he picked her up in his arms and checked to see she had ten fingers and ten toes. He carefully removed the hat and couldn't help but chuckle when he saw red hair.

"Your daddy is going to be so jealous when he wakes up." He cooed as he replaced the hat. "For some reason he's always wanted to be ginger." He carried her over to the Doctor. Holding her carefully in one arm he gently caressed the Doctor's cheek again.

"Wake up and meet your daughter." He whispered. Receiving no response he sat down in the chair next to the bed and waited. A half hour later the Doctor was still asleep and Jack looked up at Martha. 

"Why isn't he waking up," Jack asked Martha concerned as she checked the Doctor's vitals.

"Even though I stopped the sedation it is still in his system. I also had to give him a drug that stops him from regenerating. Its going to make him feel sick when he wakes up."

"Isn't it dangerous to stop him from regenerating." Jack asked.

"Very since he normally only regenerates when he is dying, but in this case I had no choice. It would have been more risky for him to regenerate while giving birth." She commented as she pulled the blankets down to reveal a bandage across the Doctor's abdomen just above his groin. Martha carefully removed the bandage and checked to make sure the bleeding had stopped. Jack winced for his lover when he saw the staples holding the incision together. Martha redressed the wound and fixed the blankets. She injected a syringe of Time Lord friendly vitamins into the IV to help his energy levels and then checked the oxygen line. Martha turned to the monitor and quickly flipped through a few screens before bringing in back to the main one monitoring his hearts, energy levels and brain activity. Satisfied the Doctor was still stable she turned to Jack.

"He is stable at the moment. He is on a mild pain killer through the IV and I can up the dosage if necessary. I am going to step into the next room and give you three some privacy. I will be back in an hour to check on him. Call me if you need something sooner." She said.

"I will. Thank you Martha for everything." Jack stood up and wrapped her in a one armed hug. Martha quickly checked and then kissed the sleeping baby in Jack's arms before finally disappearing. Jack sat down and got comfortable again beside the Time Lord's bed. He had planned to sit there and wait for the Doctor to wake up but when six hours passed and the Doctor was still asleep, Jack laid down in one of the spare beds placing the sleeping child in a bassinet.

-DW-

The Doctor awoke to the gentle sound of the TARDIS humming. The pain was gone and leaving his eyes closed, he ran his hands down his stomach. The curve of his stomach was gone leaving a flatness to it. He felt down the tender skin until reaching a bandage that stretched across the top of his groin. He frowned as he opened his eyes a crack. He closed them again just as quickly as the drugs racing through his system made him feel nauseous and dizzy.

He took deep breaths through his nose to calm his stomach before opening his eyes again. He scanned the medi-bay anxiously only moving his head as little as possible. Jack was sound asleep in the bed nearby but his hearts broke as he saw no sign of their child.

There had to be a reasonable explanation why he couldn't see Elisabeth. But his mind kept coming back to the same conclusion, he had failed. He hadn't traveled anywhere dangerous in the TARDIS, and had even rested most of the last month, though he was bored a lot of the time but still he had failed and lost her. Now Jack was going to leave him and he was going to be all alone again. His family that he had so desperately wanted was gone. 

It hurt to move and made his stomach flip but he couldn't look at Jack anymore. He rolled his sore body slightly and closed his eyes again as the tears threatened to break free. He tried to push the thought from his mind as the tears rolled down his face. He just wanted to disappear back into the dark thoughtless sleep, as he wept in silence.

-DW-

He didn't know when he fell asleep but he woke up to the sound of soft heart wrenching sobbing. Opening his eyes he saw the Time Lord turned away from him.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Jack asked concerned. He got out of bed and went over to the Doctor. The Doctor had tears streaming down his face as he held his stomach. He was worried the Doctor was in pain and was about to call for Martha when the Doctor answered him.

"I lost her didn't I." The Doctor wept keeping his face turned from Jack, his eyes closed tightly. Jack looked over and realized he had placed the bassinet in a position the Doctor couldn't see it from his bed. He mentally kicked himself. The Doctor had passed out in pain and then woke up in the TARDIS with a flatter stomach. It was no wonder he thought the worse.

"No, no sweetheart. She's fine." Jack kissed him on the head before rushing around and gently picking up their daughter. He cared her back to the Doctor and around the side of the bed so that he was facing him.

"See, she's right here Doctor." He said softly. The Doctor opened his eyes slowly. Relief covered his face when he saw the small bundle in Jack's arms and he mouthed the name Elisabeth as he reached out to take her. Jack carefully handed her to the Doctor and he held her to him. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arm around the Doctor. With his other hand he carefully removed the hat on Elisabeth's head.

"Ginger," The Doctor exclaimed happily though he still sounded tired and devastated. "I've tried ten times to be ginger and look at you first time." He leaned over and kissed the tiny head before kissing Jack chastely on the lips. Jack returned the kiss just as softly.

"So we're going with Elisabeth?" Jack asked noticing the Doctor had used it.

"Elisabeth Harkness." The Doctor whispered. The Doctor rested his head against Jack as he closed his eyes. Jack leaned down to take their daughter and let the Time Lord sleep when he got a small whimper of the word "mine." The Doctor's eyes opened a crack and he looked up at Jack with sad sleepy eyes.

"All right." Jack smiled. He carefully climbed fully into bed with the Doctor and helped the Doctor lay against him. Holding him, he helped support their child as the Doctor rested against him.

-DW-

The Doctor was subdue the next couple of days as he recovered from the operation and from the medicine that kept him from regenerating. He stayed in the TARDIS medi-bay with Elisabeth while Jack slept in the house and Martha in the guest room. Martha was surprised when the Doctor left the oxygen line and the IV's in place until she removed them. She had expected a difficult Doctor but instead he seemed content to be taken care of.

Therefore it was a relief when Jack entered the medi-bay on the fourth day to find the Doctor sitting up in his bed with Elisabeth laying on his lap. The Doctor was holding her hands and talking to her. Jack caught the tail end of an explanation about a black hole the Doctor had "accidentally" created.

"Hello!" Jack said happily as brought breakfast in for the Time Lord and a bottle for Elisabeth.

"Ah, Papa is here," The Doctor cooed.

"Papa makes me sound old," Jack groaned and the Doctor looked up at him with a playful gleam in his eyes.

"You are old, but if you prefer we can call you mummy."

"Papa is fine." Jack replied quickly. "So how are today?"

"Good."

"Feel like leaving the TARDIS today?" Jack asked.

"Maybe." He responded to Jack before looking down. "Papa's silly isn't he Lissy, but he brought you a nice bottle. I hope he has been putting the potassium drops in it."

"Yes I have," Jack informed the Doctor. "If she has the Time Lord energy will she be able to regenerate."

"I don't know," The Doctor directed his answer at Elisabeth rather then Jack again. "Children under one can't regenerate and then it is rare for a child to regenerate. Only extreme cases will cause it. I can measure Lissy's energy when she is about a year to know but regardless a Gallifreyan has a long life span."

The Doctor accepted his breakfast of toast with marmalade and fresh fruit. He almost reluctantly handed Elisabeth over for Jack to give her a bottle as he ate. They made small talk while he ate and he settled back down to rest as Jack left to do the dishes. The Doctor wasn't surprised when Martha came in shortly following Jack's disappearance. He watched as she walked over to his medicine cabinet and dug through it before coming back over to him.

"If I was to offer you this, would you agree you needed it." Martha said sitting down in Jack's vacated seat. The Doctor looked at the small pill in her hand and then looked at Martha.

"I don't need it." He said softly.

"But would you agree to take it?" She asked.

"Yes," He turned his eyes downwards and Martha could tell he was ashamed. Martha handed the Doctor the pill and he took it with the rest of his tea.

"Agreeing that you need help is not a weakness Doctor. You have been through more in your life than anyone can imagine. I know now you are married and you have your beautiful daughter but that doesn't erase all the pain you have been through." Martha told him. "I want you to take one pill twice a day for the next month and then we will reassess  
after that."

"I may stop earlier." He informed her.

"Then I will know you're feeling better." Martha kissed him on the head before heading to the console room where Jack was waiting.

"That was quick. Did he agree to the pills?" Jack asked anxiously.

"He doesn't agree he needs them but he has agreed to take them which is a start. He needs to take one pill twice a day and I have given him a month's supply. If he needs more he can take up to four a day without ill affect." Martha commented. "He can leave the Medi-bay whenever he is ready. I am going to go home now and see my husband."

Jack hugged Martha and kissed her on the head before returning to the Doctor.

"Martha's heading home." He informed him.

"Okay." The Doctor didn't look up.

"It will be okay. Here soon you will be feeling a lot better and then we can go on a trip somewhere. Just the three of us."

"Martha told you she put me on pills?" The Doctor asked.

"We discussed it last night," Jack admitted. "But sweetheart being on anti-depressants is nothing to be ashamed of. I have needed them in the past the only thing is you don't have to go through it alone. I will be here if you want to talk and if you don't. I love you and Lissy and nothing is going to change that."

"Even if I regenerate?" The Doctor asked thinking back to his recurring dreams with the ood.

"I loved you with big ears in leather and I love you now." Jack kissed the Doctor on the forehead. "Now can I hold Lissy for awhile are you going to hog her all day again like you hogged her the last nine months."

"I would have let you carry her. Do you know how sore my back and feet got." The Doctor smiled.

"Yes because I was the one who had to rub them." He laughed as he saw the Doctor's face turn to a pout and he lifted his foot wiggling his toes at Jack.

"All right but you owe me." Jack sat down and began massaging the Doctor's feet.

The next morning Jack awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. Coming down the stairs he was happy to see the Doctor out of the TARDIS and cooking. A pot of coffee was brewed and a bottle was warming in a bottle warmer on the counter. He passed by the cot sitting in the living room with Lissy sound asleep in it.

"Morning," Jack said as he came up behind the Doctor and wrapped his arms around him kissing the back of his neck.

"Morning." The Doctor turned and kissed Jack on the cheek before continuing cooking. "Martha will be here soon to check my staples and then we will have breakfast."

"After breakfast, I may go check in at the hub and make sure things aren't falling apart." Jack nicked a piece of bacon and the Doctor slapped his hand with the spatula. He wasn't feeling completely better yet, but he was trying and hoped soon that he wouldn't have to pretend. A whimper from the next room made the Doctor smile and he retrieved the bottle before handing the spatula to Jack and disappearing into the next room.

"Lissy, Daddy has breakfast," he sang and Jack turned happily to finish breakfast as their family life truly began. They were both domesticated.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks passed since Lissy was born before Sarah Jane made her way back to Cardiff, leaving Luke at a friends house but bringing Wilfred with her as a surprise for the Doctor. She had been called right after the difficult birth but was unable to come at that moment. Then with the Doctor being overly possessive of the child, Jack advised it might be better to wait unless she wanted to see a bundle of blankets and a suspicious Doctor. But with time and the pills helping him, he was finally returning to normal. The Doctor watched on protectively from the couch with Jack, while she cooed over the small bundle in her arms. 

"How is she ginger?" Wilf asked as he sat drinking his cup of tea. The Doctor shrugged. 

"It's somewhere in my genetics. I am hoping that means when I regenerate I will finally be ginger." He grinned broadly. 

"Which won't be for a long time," Jack scolded. The Doctor's face immediately fell and he went solemn. 

"Right." He agreed readily. "I've always wanted to be ginger though." Lissy began to cry and the Doctor immediately moved to take her. He glared at Sarah Jane as though it were her fault but Jack gave Sarah an apologetic look and she let it go. He cuddled her close and sang to her softly in Gallifreyan. He stood up and headed out of the room. The three of them watched him go before Jack turned to the others.

"How is he really doing?" Sarah asked in concern.

"A lot better. This type of behavior was a constant thing for a while. He even let me barely hold her for awhile. He is getting better but Martha says that it will take time and we just have to be patient." Jack explained. The Doctor came back into the room with a bottle and Lissy drinking it happily. 

"Sorry Sarah Jane Smith," He said sheepishly as he sat down next to Jack again, tucking his legs underneath him and leaning into Jack. Jack lifted his arm and embraced the Time Lord. He rubbed the Doctor's shoulder gently.

"There is nothing to be sorry for sweetheart," She replied. 

-DW-

Life with the Doctor began to settle down again and the Time Lord was completely back to his normal self. At the moment he was hiding in the TARDIS with Martha and they were running test on Lissy's blood. The Doctor was worried about allergies to medication and wanted to start testing just in case, though they would rerun the test in about a year. He had made Martha draw Lissy's blood and then Jack had to stop the Oncoming Storm when Lissy had cried. Jack had a rare occasion where he was alone with Lissy. Between work and the Doctor's not wanting to put her down, he had only had her for a few minutes at a time. Now he sat holding her just enjoying the quiet. Jack didn't remember falling asleep but he opened as eyes as Lissy was carefully taken from his arms.

"So?" Jack asked.

"She's even more awkward then the Doctor." Martha replied. "She can only have a handful of medications. Most Time Lord and Human drugs will make her seriously sick if not kill her."

"It's a good thing we tested then," Jack commented to the unresponsive Time Lord. Martha reached into her pocket and pulled out one of his pills. The Doctor glared at her but then he sighed and took it. Jack came up to him and took Lissy from his arms passing her over to Martha. "If Martha doesn't mind, she can watch Lissy and you and I can go rest."

"I don't really want to rest," The Doctor commented as he followed Jack up the stairs.

"Neither do I." Jack responded. He lead the Doctor up to their room and had him remove his shirt before laying down on the bed. The Doctor reached to remove his trousers as well but Jack stopped him. It was obvious the Doctor wasn't in the mood for sex and Jack didn't want to feel that he was ever forcing him. He stood next to the Doctor and tenderly began to massage his back, starting at his shoulders and working down to the top of his trousers. The Doctor remained tense for awhile but as Jack patiently continued the Doctor began to relax under his ministrations. Soon enough he heard the Doctor's breathing even out and he kept up his movements until he was sure that his husband was asleep. He covered him with a light blanket and left him to rest, hoping he would feel better when he woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day before Christmas Eve and the dreams of the Ood were getting stronger and more urgent. They were calling to the Doctor every night now, begging him to come to the Ood sphere. He tossed and turned in his sleep crying out in the nightmares.

"Doctor," Jack tried again to wake the Doctor as he writhed on the bed. Jack had been trying for almost a half hour to wake him and was extremely worried that he was still gripped in nightmares. He didn't know what to do, finally he leaned down and pulled the sleeping body next to his using his leg to pin the Doctor's against his. He wrapped one arm tightly around his chest and started to gently stroke the Doctor's hair with the other. He hummed the Gallifreyan lullaby that he didn't know the words to but had picked up the tune to as the Doctor sung it often. The Doctor continued to squirm in his arms but his movements were becoming more sluggish until finally he collapsed and relaxed against Jack. Jack relaxed his hold a little and the Doctor remained asleep. Jack didn't sleep the rest of the night as he held the Doctor helping him to remain in a peaceful sleep.

When morning came, the Doctor opened his eyes to a familiar tune being hummed off key behind him, Jack's hand was stroking his hair behind his ear. He turned to look at Jack with a soft smile that faded when he saw how worried Jack was.

"Lissy?" He asked anxiously sitting up to see the three month old in her cot.

"She's fine. It's you I am worried about." Jack commented.

"I'm fine." He responded as he stretched and headed to the bathroom to take his morning pill.

"Bull shit." Jack snapped. "You wouldn't wake up."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, tell me what is going on."

"Nothing." He responded. He heard Jack storm across the room and the door slammed shut. With the slamming of the door Lissy began to cry and the Doctor scooped her up.

"Papa's angry." He cooed. He calmed her down and fed her breakfast before settling her in her playpen. The Oncoming Storm raged in his eyes as he entered Jack's office.

"Ready to stop lying to me," Jack snapped as he entered, not phased by the anger in the Doctor's eyes.

"You can yell at me but don't you dare upset our daughter again," The Doctor's overly calm voice hissed at Jack.

"Then tell me what is going on," Jack hissed back. The Doctor stared at him for a moment.

"I'm going to die." He stated finally.

"What?" Jack asked in shock.

"Shortly before I came to you the first time I was told that he would knock four times."

"The Master?" Jack questioned.

"I think so, but he is dead. I burned his body. The ood though have been calling to me for months. I have ignored them but lately it has gotten so strong it is all I can hear. I have to go to them Jack, I can't keep ignoring them." The Doctor sat down. "But I don't want to go."

"Then don't." Jack came over no longer angry.

"I don't have a choice Jack. They are getting stronger and the urge to go to them is over whelming. Soon I don't think I could stop myself from going." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I am going to have to go to them, while I am still the one in control. You'll take care of Lissy won't you?"

"Of course. But you're going to come back." Jack insisted taking the Doctor's face in his hand and kissing him softly. "Lie to me and tell me you'll be back."

"I'll be home in time for Christmas." The Doctor whispered tears streaming down his face. He headed up the stairs to dress in his suit. Stopping off at Lissy's play pen he kissed her on the head and cuddled her for a moment before heading back to the TARDIS. Jack was waiting for him in the control room. He held Jack tightly and kissed him. He reached for the Captain's zipper, wanting to feel their bodies move together one last time. 

Jack helped the Doctor slip off his jacket and then bent him over the controls. The Doctor grabbed on to one of the levers as Jack thrust into him. Jack leaned forward as he moved and whispered in the Doctor's ear, "That he loved him and he would see him in three days time." He kissed the back of his head and nibbled on the crook of the Doctor's neck. Reaching around he began to stroke the Doctor's erection and made him cum before filling the Doctor with his own seed. Pulling out slowly, he tenderly helped the Doctor redress and then leaned into kiss him goodbye. 

The Doctor kissed Jack passionately before watching him leave the TARDIS. He could tell Jack was crying and he didn't dare look at him on the monitor, doing so would cause him to break and he knew he would go to him. He set the coordinates to the ood sphere and hit the hand break. It was time to reap his reward.

The Doctor landed on the snowy landscape of the Ood sphere. He hesitated before exiting the TARDIS. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be home with Jack and Lissy. He realized he was even looking forward to Christmas the day after tomorrow with Martha and Mickey. Lissy had a new velvet green dress for the occasion with little black shoes. He had picked it out specially for her and now he would never get to see her in it. He shook his head and pushed his thoughts away. He would never be able to go through with what he had to do otherwise. Taking a deep breath he put on his coat and stepped out of the TARDIS to where Ood Sigma was waiting.

"There you are. So, where were we? I was summoned, wasn't I? An Ood in the snow, calling to me. Well, I didn't exactly come straight here." he stated as he glared at the ood who had been troubling his dreams this last year. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"You should not have delayed." Ood Sigma chastised him.

"The last time I was here you said my song would be ending soon, and I'm in no hurry for that." he hissed.

"You will come with me." Ood Sigma turned and started to lead the Doctor away. The Doctor sighed as he followed. He had been hoping just to land here, find out what they wanted and leave. Except it seemed they were going to make it difficult for him.

"So how old are you now, Ood Sigma?" He asked curiously as they came over the hill to see the Ood city in front of them. "Magnificent. Oh, come on, that is splendid. You've achieved all this in how long?"

"One hundred years." Ood Sigma answered humbly.

"Then we've got a problem. Because all of this is way too fast. Not just the city, I mean your ability to call me. Reaching all the way back to the twenty first century. Something's accelerating your species way beyond normal." He stated.

"And the Mind of the Ood is troubled."

"Why, what's happened?" He sighed.

"Every night, Doctor, every night we have bad dreams." Ood Sigma told him.

"And thanks to you every night so do I." He chastised Ood Sigma as they continued to the ice cave where the council of the Ood took place. He sat down as they told him the story of the man who terrorized them every night in their dreams. He took there hands and saw the Master laughing at him.

"That man is dead," He cried out as he released their hands not wanting to see anymore. They took his hands again and showed him Wilfred. Wilfred looked terrified as he walked down the street with his hands in his pockets.

"Wilfred. Is he all right?" He asked desperately. "What about Donna, is she safe? "

"You should not have delayed, for the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth. Even now, the king is in his Counting house." He received more images of people that he didn't know and finally of the Master's wife sitting alone in a cell. Finally he was shown what he missed. The night he burned the Master's body a ring fell off of his hand with Gallifreyan symbols on it. He watched as a cloaked woman came and picked the ring up disappearing with it.

"Part of him survived. I have to go!" He exclaimed. He was delayed by them once more as they explained that something greater was stirring in the darkness and that the Master was just one piece. He ran to the TARDIS and sent it back to Earth as there words rang in his ears. The darkness only heralds one thing. The end of time itself.

He landed the TARDIS in London as he began to look for the Master. He could smell him and knew he was close but he didn't know where. His thoughts drifted back to Lissy as he searched. He hummed her lullaby to himself as he thought of holding her in his arms. She would have had her bath by now and be in her soft pajamas. He loved holding her in his arms breathing in her scent of warm milk and baby lotion.

He spent the night looking for the Master and in the morning he finally found him. He kept begging the Master to let him help him but the Master kept running. He had wanted to stop whatever the Master had planed but when he realized the Master was burning his life force, he felt pity. He chased after him and for the first time he was disappointed to see Wilfred as he was distracted long enough to lose track of the Master. He willingly had lunch with him before returning to his search for the Master. He returned to Wilfred later and enlisted his help in finding the Master.

Wilfred had received a book from Donna, with the two people that he had seen in his vision and he made it to their mansion taking Wilfred along with him. He was too late to stop the Master's plan though and he watched in horror as everyone but himself, Wilfred who was "safe" in a nuclear chamber, and two aliens who were watching the technology,were changed into the Master. His mind raced with fear. He knew that Lissy wouldn't be able to change but would Jack. He fell to his knees as he felt ill at the thought of the Master holding his daughter.

"Really Doctor," The Master asked as he was sick on the floor. "Oh wait a moment. Whose the child?"

"What child," he tried not to give anything away as he forced himself back to his feet.

"The little red head with the freak." The Master smile darkened. "You and the freak. Oh Doctor, you never told me." The Master snapped his fingers and three of his duplicates came over and stripped him of his suit. He was forced on to a gurney and his arms and chest strapped in leaving his legs loose. The Master came over and ran his hand along the scar above his groin and he swallowed hard as he tried not to get sick again. He turned towards one of the guards. "Bring her to me."

"Don't you dare touch her." He screamed at the Master.

"I don't think your in the position to make demands." The Master started to remove his coat and unzip his pants.

"Leave him alone," Wilfred cried out and the Master back handed him.

"I won't keep it." The Doctor informed the Master and the Master turned back to him. "I kept her because I wanted her. Yours I will take the pill every time."

"What makes you think you have a choice." The Master hissed.

"What makes you think I don't." The Doctor taunted. The Master walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face before locking his legs down. He stormed angrily across the room.

"Kill him." The Master demand and a guard headed over to Wilfred.

"Don't kill him." he begged.

"I'll kill him right now!" The Master raised his hand to give the signal.

"Actually, the most impressive thing about you is that after all this time, you're still bone dead stupid." He informed the Master when he realized that the guard was too tall.

"Take aim." The Master yelled.

"You've got six billion pairs of eyes, but you still can't see the obvious, can you?" He taunted now.

"Like what?" The Master sighed.

"That guard is one inch too tall." He watched with relief as the alien knocked the Master out rather than killing Wilfred. His relief was short lived though as rather then taking him to the TARDIS like he demanded they took him through a portal to their ship. He quickly disabled the sensors on the ship to keep them alive long enough to save Lissy. Once he was sure they were safe for the moment he dressed before heading deep into the bowels of the ship. Curling on his side he sobbed as he tried to figure out how to stop the Master and save his husband and their daughter and so it was that Christmas Eve passed.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days earlier:

Jack watched as the TARDIS dematerialized. He had to believe that the Doctor was returning to him. He would have followed the Doctor to the end of the universe again, if he had only asked. But the Doctor was thinking of Lissy and Jack knew it. He wanted to make sure she had at least one of her fathers. It was with a heavy heart that day that he took care of her and waited for any sign that the Doctor needed him. He also spent the day anxiously listening for the TARDIS to return to it's place in the office.

The next day he couldn't stand to sit around the house anymore. He dressed himself and Lissy. Packing a bag he left the house and headed to the hub to work. He had given everyone the day off and had been monitoring the rift from the computer at home but he wasn't surprised to see Ianto there. He accepted Ianto's offer to watch Lissy while he did some work. Ianto didn't question where the Doctor was and Jack didn't offer any answers. When it became apparent that trying to work was useless he went and collected Lissy.

He was sitting at the rift computer when Ianto walked out of the room to make coffee. To his horror a few minutes later there was an energy surge and The Master walked in.

"Hello freak," The Master said.

"Where's Ianto?" Jack demanded standing up.

"Oh whose the baby? I can smell it she's the Doctor's." The Master took a deep breath through his nose. "Oh me and The Doctor will have so much fun."

"Don't you touch him," Jack snapped angrily.

"Give me the child." The Master demanded.

"Never," Jack said firmly.

"Oh but where are you going to go. Haven't you heard? I'm everywhere." The Master turned on the television and Jack saw to his horror that every channel had the Master on it. "Now give me the child."

"No," Jack said again. Thinking fast he set coordinates on his vortex manipulator. The Master lunged at him and he slammed his shoulder into him knocking him back. Grabbing Lissy's hand. He apologized as he sent them out of the hub. When they landed in the warehouse Lissy was screaming from the pressure of traveling with the manipulator. Jack had sent them to the only safe place he could think of. The warehouse he had hid in with the Doctor and Martha before the year that never was. He tried desperately to calm her down but she was wet, cold, hungry and miserable. Jack hadn't had time to grab the bag he had prepared.

"Papa's sorry." He apologized as he rocked the sobbing infant. The Master had the Doctor. He wanted a sign any sign that the Doctor was okay. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the screen. There were no missed calls. Lissy calmed down but she clung to Jack desperately. As the night passed Jack sat in the darkness, clinging to Lissy and listening carefully for any sign someone was approaching. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was after midnight.

"Happy Christmas Lissy," He whispered as she looked up at him with tear stained cheeks. "Daddy and Papa will make this right. I don't know how but we will."

It was past mid morning before he heard it. A noise that didn't belong. Creeping carefully to the warehouse doors he looked out and saw a flying saucer like ship flying into London. He quickly set the manipulator to scan for the Doctor. Holding Lissy close to him he gave chase, ducking onto side streets when he saw the Master. Soon though everyone froze and there faces began to shake as they changed back. They seem scared and confused to find themselves out but not remembering how they got there. Jack took off in a flat out run now. He kept running as a planet began to appear in the sky and people ran away from it. Finally his manipulator beeped indicating the Doctor was near.

Jack ran into the mansion and up the stairs as people rushed down. As he entered a room he took in the scene in front of him. The Doctor was standing between the Master and a group of people who were coming out of a tunnel. The Doctor's face was cut up and his clothes were in tatters. He held a gun and was looking at the small group with anger in his eyes as he pointed the gun at the man standing in the front.

"The final act of your life is murder. But which one of us?" The man asked the Doctor. Jack crept closer and watched on as a woman kneeling to the right lowered her hands and the Doctor's face fell to sadness. The Doctor turned to look at the Master.

"Get out of the way." He said softly and as the Master ducked out of the way, The Doctor shot the device behind him and the group began to fall away.

"The link is broken. Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell." The Doctor yelled angrily and Jack stopped as he realized that he was looking at Time Lords.

"You'll die with me, Doctor." Rassilon stated.

"I know." The Doctor whispered as Rassilon raised his gauntlet arm.

"Get out of the way." The Master yelled at The Doctor. The Doctor stepped back and Jack grabbed his arm. He started and turned around quickly.

"Jack," He whispered as he pulled them down and wrapped his arms around Jack and Lissy keeping them safe. He heard the Master yelling behind him but he didn't care he was alive and he was with his family. He looked over his shoulder one last time and watched with sadness as his mother disappeared with Rassilon. He wished she could have stayed but it was her strength of standing against Rassilon that helped him make the decision to destroy the machine instead.

"I'm alive," he whispered holding Jack tightly. But The Doctor's happiness was short lived when he heard it. Four knocks, a pause and four more knocks. He released Jack and turned to see Wilfred trapped in the radiation booth.

"They gone, then? Yeah, good-o. If you could let me out?" Wilfred asked him.

"Yeah." The Doctor said sadly as he kissed Lissy on the head and turned to Wilfred.

"Only, this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise." Wilfred stated.

"The Master left the Nuclear Bolt running. It's gone into overload." he told Wilfred.

"And that's bad, is it?" Wilfred joked though he knew how bad it was because of the look in the Doctor's eyes.

"No, because all the excess radiation gets vented inside there. Vinvocci glass contains it. All five hundred thousand rads, about to flood that thing."

"Then you better let me out."

"Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods. Even this would set it off." He pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and looked at it sadly.

"I'm sorry." Wilfred whispered.

"You had to go in there, didn't you? You had to go and get stuck, oh yes. Because that's who you are, Wilfred. You were always this. Waiting for me all this time. I could do so much more. So much more! But this is what I get. My reward. And it's not fair!" He yelled. Jack came up behind him and put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. Without saying a word he kissed him on the head and passed their daughter to him.

"I will let him out." Jack said softly.

"No really, just leave me. I'm an old man." Wilfred begged as Jack approached the booth.

"Don't worry. I'll come back." Jack smiled. He hated to die by radiation but it had to be done. "On three." He stepped into the booth and let Wilfred out. The last thing he remembered was pain flooding his body and then the darkness overtook him.

-DW-

When the radiation faded the Doctor handed his crying daughter to Wilfred and walked into the booth. He picked Jack up in his arms.

"Come on," He told Wilfred as he carried Jack down to the TARDIS. He laid him on their bed before taking Lissy and cleaning her up and feeding her. He dropped Wilfred off at his home before returning the TARDIS to theirs. Laying down on the bed next to Jack he held Lissy next to his chest as he waited for Jack to revive.

-DW-

Jack woke with a gasp and tried to sit up.

"Easy," the Doctor said comfortingly as he placed a hand on Jack's chest and gently pushed him back towards the pillows. Jack fell back against them and turned to look at the Doctor. The Doctor was still in his tattered clothes and his face was a mess. He was holding Lissy though and she had been cleaned up and obviously fed as she was sleeping happily on his chest.

"How long?" Jack asked.

"Almost an hour." The Doctor stated. "Radiation is a nasty way to die."

"But if I hadn't been there, you would have entered that booth wouldn't you?" Jack questioned.

"Yes." The Doctor answered not looking at Jack.

"Oh sweetheart," Jack said softly moving so that he had his arm wrapped around the Doctor and his head rested on the Doctor's shoulder. That's when he noticed the Doctor's pill bottle open beside the bed. It wasn't often that the Doctor willing took the pills for his depression, besides the one in the morning and the one at night.

"Where are we? Are we still at the mansion?" Jack asked.

"No, we are home." The Doctor responded.

"Come on," Jack stood and then helped the Doctor out of bed. He took his hand and led him out of the TARDIS and up the stairs to Lissy bedroom. The Doctor stared at him a moment before he reluctantly placed Lissy in her crib. He walked slowly behind Jack as Jack led them to the bathroom.

"I have to ask did the Master hurt you?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"No," The Doctor responded seeing the pain in Jack's eyes. Jack nodded and then ran a warm bath before helping the Doctor strip and relax into the bath. Jack carefully cleaned the cuts on the Doctor's face kissing him softly every time he made the Doctor wince. He left the Doctor alone for a moment to retrieve clean pajamas. When he came back the Doctor looked at them.

"I thought we were going to Marthas." He questioned Jack.

"You still want to go. I thought you would want a nice relaxing evening at home." Jack stated kneeling next to the tub.

"I don't want to remember Lissy's first Christmas like this." He said softly. "I'm being silly. It's just an Earth holiday." He stood up and dried off and started to dress in the pajamas but Jack stopped him.

"I'll get your suit." Jack took them and disappeared when he came back he found the Doctor sitting on the floor of the bathroom with his knees drawn up to his chest sobbing. Jack said nothing as he leaned down to hold him. What could you say to a man who had just become the last of his species for a second time by his own hands?

When the Doctor had calmed down, he dressed and then dressed Lissy in the velvet green dress with her black shoes. He insisted to Jack he was okay as they drove over to Marthas and one day Jack might actually believe it.

-DW-

They were alone beside the lakeside. The beach couldn't be reached by traditional means due to the high cliffs that surrounded the island. The Doctor had landed the TARDIS nearby and the three of them had spent the day playing in the sand and the crystal clear water.

Lissy was almost six now and her red hair fell down to the middle of her back. Jack was relaxing peacefully on a blanket, with his eyes closed, as he listened to the Doctor explaining to Lissy about one of the creatures that lived in the water. Jack suddenly felt something wet on his chest and shrieked as his eyes flew open and he jumped up.

Lissy and the Doctor were both laughing as he saw the creature the Doctor had been describing on the blanket.

"Oh you think that's funny," Jack said firmly as he headed towards them.

"Run," The Doctor laughed grabbing Lissy's hand and they took off down the beach. She loved the running. She was the Doctor's daughter after all.


End file.
